Die Zeit mit dir
by Vijessna
Summary: James liegt nach einem Quidditchmatch im Krankenflügel und erholt sich nur schwer. Lily und Sirius besuchen ihn regelmäßig. Als sie sich eines Abends zurück schleichen, passiert etwas, womit niemand gerechnet hätte.
1. Disclaimer

**Die Zeit mit dir**

**Das Titelbild findet ihrunter meinen Profil!**

**Disclaimer:**

Alle Figuren und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling.

Die Idee und die Geschichte gehören Vijessna - und nur ihr! Da die FF schon einmal geklaut wurde, möchte ich das an dieser Stelle noch einmal sehr ausdrücklich erwähnen! Nehmt's mir nicht übel! ;-)

**Kurzbeschreibung:**

James liegt nach einem Quidditchmatch im Krankenflügel und erholt sich nur schwer. Lily und Sirius besuchen ihn regelmäßig. Als sie sich eines Abends zurück schleichen, passiert etwas, womit niemand gerechnet hätte und die nächsten zwei Wochen werden eine ganz besondere Zeit für die beiden.

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**

Wer mit dem Pairing Sirius/Lily nichts anfangen kann, der sollte hier nicht weiter lesen, denn genau um diese beiden geht es in meiner FF.

Sich in den besten Freund des eigenen Freundes oder andersrum in die Freundin des besten Freundes zu verlieben soll vorkommen ... in der Zauberwelt kann man allerdings glücklicherweise die Erinnerungen an gemeinsame Stunden „auslöschen". Am Ende sind dann doch wieder die „Richtigen" vereint, daher wird das hier nicht vollkommen OoC!

Sirius hat übrigens in der FF keine grauen, sondern blaue Augen – aus sehr persönlichen Gründen, die auch dazu beigetragen haben, dass diese FF entstanden ist.

**Voraussichtlich 6 Kapitel plus Prolog und Epilog!

* * *

**

Schaut doch auch mal bei _Yours Miamaria_ vorbei, (zu finden auf meine Favoritenliste), es lohnt sich!


	2. Prolog

Prolog

**Das Quidditchmatch**

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und ließ die goldroten Umhänge der Gryffindor-Quidditchmannschaft herrlich funkeln. Das Wetter war günstig für dieses wichtige Spiel der Saison, Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw, aus dem beide Teams durch einen Sieg als Tabellenführer hervorgehen konnten.

„Kapitäne, begrüßt euch!", erschallte das Kommando von Madame Hooch, der Schiedsrichterin.

James trat vor und schüttelte seinem Gegenüber die Hand. Der Kapitän der Ravenclaws war ein hochgewachsener, blonder Junge, mit einem gutmütigen Gesicht.

„Auf ein gutes Spiel!", meinte er und drückte grinsend James' Hand. „Diesmal machen wir euch platt!"

„Alles klar!" James grinste zurück. „Wenn wir euch lassen!"

So hart der Quidditchkampf auch war, die Mannschaften von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor waren untereinander befreundet, so dass die Spiele ausgesprochen fair abliefen, obwohl jedes Team natürlich den Sieg davon tragen wollte. Diese halb ernsten, halb spaßigen Kampfansagen zwischen den Teamkapitänen von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw gehörten zum Spiel einfach dazu.

„Bitte stellen Sie sich auf!"

Madame Hooch marschierte zu den Bällen und James nickte seinem Team zu, sich aufzustellen. Dann reckte er den Kopf und seine Augen suchten die Tribünen ab, bis er Lily und Sirius fand, die oben auf der höchsten Bank standen, Fahnen schwenkten und ihm zuwinkten. Er winkte lächelnd zurück, packte seinen Besenstiel und schon ertönte der Pfiff. 14 Spieler schossen in die Luft und das Spiel begann.

Gryffindor machte seine Sache sehr gut, innerhalb kürzester Zeit schossen sie vier Tore und gingen in Führung. James hatte zwei der Tore geschossen und eines der anderen vorbereitet. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf seinem Lippen, dass auch nicht verschwand, als die Ravenclaws aufholten und es schließlich 60 zu 50 für Gryffindor stand.

Es war ein herrlicher Tag und James liebte es Quidditch zu spielen. Sein Team war gut in Form und die Ravenclaws waren ein fantastischer Gegner. Und er selber machte seine Sache als Kapitän und Jäger ausgezeichnet wie immer. Heute Abend würden ihn wieder scharenweise Mädchen um ein Autogramm bitten und er würde ihnen diesen Gefallen mit Freunden tun. Auch wenn das Lily gar nicht gefallen würde.

James grinste bei dem Gedanken daran. Er brauchte diese Bewunderung und ein paar Autogramme nahmen Lily nichts von ihm weg. Schließlich war er mit ihr zusammen und nicht mit einem der anderen Mädchen.

Das Spiel wurde noch schneller und James hatte keine Zeit mehr seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Er schoss noch zwei weitere Tore, aber Ravenclaw blieb hartnäckig und schloss abermals auf. Wenn Ravenclaw den Schnatz fangen würde, würden sie gewinnen. Aber keiner der beiden Sucher geriet auch nur in die Nähe des Schnatzes und das Spiel ging weiter.

Nach schier endlosen drei Stunden wurden sowohl die Gryffindors, wie auch die Ravenclaws langsam müde. Auch James spürte, wie seine Kräfte nachließen, aber er spornte sein Team unermüdlich an. Gerade als James seinem Sucher Phillip Jackson eindringlich zurief, er solle endlich den Schnatz fangen, sauste ein Klatscher mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit aufs Spielfeld. Alle Spieler und Zuschauer starrten wie gebannt auf diesen Klatscher, der aus dem Nichts gekommen zu sein schien und eigentlich gar nicht hätte da sein dürfen, da die zwei üblichen Klatscher bereits auf dem Spielfeld waren.

Dieser dritte Klatscher sauste auf einer der Treiber aus Ravenclaw zu, der zuerst gar nichts bemerkte, sich dann durch einen Schrei seiner Teamkameraden alarmiert umdrehte und im letzten Moment reflexartig sein Schlagholz hochriss, so dass der Klatscher das Holz und nicht seinen Kopf traf. Der Klatscher prallte ab und schoss mit noch schnellerer Geschwindigkeit genau auf James zu, der nur wenige Meter hinter dem Treiber aus Ravenclaw geflogen war. James war so überrascht, dass der Klatscher in seine Richtung schoss, dass er viel zu spät reagierte und der Klatscher ihn genau in den Magen traf.

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Ränge, als der Klatscher traf und dann in tausend Stücken explodierte. James, mit voller Wucht getroffen, rutschte vom Besen, fiel aus fünf Metern Höhe und schlug auf dem Boden auf, wo er besinnungslos liegen blieb.

„Schwere innere Verletzungen! Der Klatscher war verzaubert!", hieß es später am Abend, als James auf der Krankenstation untersucht worden war und Lily und Sirius sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigten. Und Madame Pomfrey fügte hinzu: „Die Explosion hat schlimme Schäden angerichtet, so etwas ist noch nie vorgekommen, wir müssen sehen, wie sich der Patient entwickelt."


	3. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

**Auf der Flucht vor Filch**

„Was machen sie denn noch hier, Miss Evans, Mr. Black?"

Lily und Sirius fuhren erschrocken herum. Madame Pomfrey stand, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, vor ihnen und betrachtete sie mit einem zornig funkelnden Blick. Lily zog schützend die Schultern hoch und versuchte sich möglichst klein zu machen. Sirius dagegen stand mit einem gespielt zerknirschtem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht auf.

„Liebe Madame Pomfrey, wir haben einfach die Zeit vergessen, wir…"

„Keine Ausreden Mr. Black. Mr. Potter braucht seine absolute Ruhe um wieder gesund zu werden. Und hatten sie mir nicht schon vor eineinhalb Stunden versprochen zu gehen?"

Sirius versuchte tapfer weiter zu lächeln, aber der eisige Blick von Madame Pomfrey verscheuchte selbst sein Grinsen.

„Komm Lily, wir verschwinden."

„Das will ich ihnen auch geraten haben. Ich komme in 5 Minuten zurück und gnade ihnen Merlin, wenn ich sie beide dann noch hier erwische!"

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand mit lauten Schritten.

Lily erhob sich leicht seufzend von James' Bett.

„Du hast es gehört. Wir müssen gehen. Wie spät ist es überhaupt?"

„Schon elf durch", antwortete Sirius mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

Lily erschrak. „Was, so spät? Wenn wir jetzt auch noch Filch in Hände fallen! Ich bin Schulsprecherin, was soll man von mir denken!"

„Dass du deinem armen verletzten Freund besucht hast und dich nicht trennen konntest", meinte James grinsend und setzte sich vorsichtig im Bett auf. Er lag nun schon 5 Tage im Krankenflügel und sein Zustand hatte sich stabilisiert. Eigentlich ging es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut, aber Madame Pomfrey machten die inneren Verletzungen Sorgen, die sich nur wenig gebessert hatten und durch James unruhiges Gemüt auch nicht besser verheilten. Bereits am zweiten Tag hatte er eine ganze Schar von Mädchen mit Autogrammen versorgt, die seinen Unfall als tapferer Heldentat bewunderten. Madame Pomfrey und Lily waren beide gleich erbost darüber gewesen, was James nicht im Mindesten interessiert hatte.

Lily bedachte ihn nun mit einem schiefen Blick.

„Ich hätte dich schon seit einer Stunde schlafen lassen müssen. Komm Sirius, wir gehen! Wenn Madame Pomfrey wiederkommt und wir immer noch hier sind… Wenn uns nur Filch nicht erwischt!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Süße. Ich kenne alle Geheimgänge", beruhigte Sirius sie.

Aber Lily blickte immer noch skeptisch. James schüttelte angesichts der Gewissensbisse seiner Freundin den Kopf. Vorsichtig griff er unter sein Bett.

„Hier, damit wird euch wirklich nichts passieren!" Er reichte Sirius seinen Tarnumhang. „Du weißt ja, wie man ihn benutzt. Pass schön auf Lily auf!"

Sirius nickte grinsend, winkte James kurz zu und zog Lily am Arm aus dem Krankenflügel.

Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie plötzlich schlurfende Schritte hörten.

„Filch!", zischte Lily erschrocken und sah Sirius entsetz an. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Keine Panik", flüsterte Sirius und zog den Tarnumhang aus der Tasche. „Komm her, schnell!"

Filchs Schritte wurden lauter und um die Ecke sah man schon den Schein seiner Lampe. Lily hechtete zu Sirius, der den Tarnumhang über sie beide warf und sie mit sich zur Wand zog. Eng aneinander gedrückt standen sie da, während Filch um die Ecke bog. Lily wagte kaum zu atmen, als Filch genau an ihnen vorbei ging und presste sich noch enger an Sirius.

Schier endlose Minuten vergingen, bis Filch um die Ecke bog und der Schein seiner Lampe verblasste.

„Ist er weg?", flüsterte Lily, die sich immer noch nicht zu rühren traute.

„Ich weiß nicht", wisperte Sirius zurück. Seine Hände lagen auf Lilys Rücken und hielten sie fest an sich gedrückt.

„Ich glaube er ist weg", meinte Lily und entspannte sich ein wenig. Urplötzlich wurde ihr die Nähe zu Sirius bewusst und sie rückte ein Stück von ihm weg. Sirius nahm sofort die Hände von ihrem Rücken und Lily fühlte ein seltsames Bedauern, als die angenehme Wärme der Hände von ihrem Körper verschwand. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus und sie fühlte wie ihre Wangen sich röteten. Verlegen sah sie auf und in diesem Moment traf sich ihr Blick mit dem von Sirius. Lily wurde bewusst, wie eng sie immer noch beieinander standen und wie nah ihre Gesichter einander waren. Dabei war ihr das komischerweise keineswegs unangenehm, sondern geradezu recht.

„Wir sollten weiter gehen", murmelte Sirius und blickte ihr dabei unverwandt in die Augen.

„Ja, das sollten wir", gab Lily zurück und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle.

Irgendetwas begann in ihr zu prickeln und sie wünschte sich die Hände auf ihren Körper zurück.

„Wenn Filch zurück kommt…", begann Sirius und Lily hörte, wie belegt seine Stimme dabei klang.

„Ja", flüsterte Lily, „wenn er zurück kommt…" Sie brach ab.

Immer noch blickten sich die beiden in die Augen und wie in Zeitlupe beugte sich Sirius zu Lily herunter. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und Lily musste schlucken, als sein Mund immer näher kam. Dann schloss sie die Augen und fühlte die weichen, warmen Lippen von Sirius auf ihren. Das Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend verstärkte sich, ein Feuerwerk schien in ihr erwacht und als sie Sirius' Zunge spürte, die leicht über ihre Oberlippe strich, öffnete sie bereitwillig die Lippen und gewährte seiner Zunge Einlass. Lily glaubte, ein Blitz würde sie treffen, so elektrisierte sie diese Berührung. Ihre Zungen trafen sich und Sirius umkreiste mit seiner Zungenspitze die ihre. Lilys Körper bebte, sie zitterte und ihre Beine drohten genau in dem Moment nachzugeben, als Sirius seine Hände erneut auf ihren Rücken legte und sie fester packte. Lily seufzte leise und erwiderte den Kuss heftig. Ihre Hände bewegten sich wie von selbst zu Sirius' Haaren und vergruben sich darin. Ihre Zungen verknoteten sich, neckten sich, spielten miteinander. Das Blut rauschte in Lilys Ohren und sie drückte sich eng an Sirius, der diese Berührung nur zu gerne hinnahm und sie erneut fester umschlang. Seine Hände wanderten ihrem Rücken herauf, strichen dann wieder herunter und umfassten ihren Po. Immer noch küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich und Lily spürte, wie eine Hitze sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Sirius riss mit einer heftigen Bewegung den Tarnumhang von ihrem Köpfen und warf ihn achtlos zu Boden. Die so gewonnene Freiheit erlaubte es Lily ihre Hände ebenfalls auf Wanderschaft zu schicken und sie fuhr mit den Händen über Sirius' Brust. Immer noch spielten ihre Zungen ihr leidenschaftliches Spiel und ihre Küsse wurden immer verlangender.

Doch plötzlich hielt Sirius inne. Er löste den Kuss und lauschte angestrengt.

„Was ist los?", fragte Lily gepresst.

„Schhh…", machte Sirius und drückte Lily erneut an sich. Sie presste ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Ihr Atem ging heftig und ihre Gedanken wirbelten herum. Was tat sie hier, mit Sirius? Weiter kamen ihre Überlegungen nicht, denn Sirius zischte plötzlich in ihr Ohr: „Filch!"

„Wo ist der Tarnumhang?" Lilys erstickte Stimme klang entsetzt.

„Keine Ahnung!" Sirius tastete hektisch umher, als Lily ihn heftig anstieß. Erneut leuchtete der Schein einer Lampe und er schien sich sehr schnell näher zu bewegen.

„Schnell, komm mit!", flüsterte Sirius, packte Lilys Hand und zog sie mit sich.

„Wusste ich es doch, wer treibt sich nachts in den Gängen herum? Hah, gleich habe ich euch!", erschallte Filchs triumphierende Stimme. Lily schrie panisch auf, aber Sirius rannte einfach los und zog sie an der Hand mit sich fort.

Lily wusste nicht wohin sie rannten, sie ließ sich einfach mitziehen und lief so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen. Von Zeit zu Zeit glaubte sie Filch hinter sich keuchen zu hören.

Sie dachte ihr Herz würde zerspringen, als Sirius plötzlich stoppte, etwas murmelte und eine Tür vor ihnen auftauchte. Sirius riss die Tür auf und Lily stolperte herein. Sirius folgte ihr, knallte die Tür ins Schloss und schob einen eisernen Riegel vor. Dann murmelte er erneut etwas, bevor er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Das kleine Zimmer wurde von zwei einzelnen Kerzen erleuchtet, ein Himmelbett stand an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sonst war das Zimmer unmöbliert.

Lily stand keinen Meter von der Tür entfernt und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich vom schnellen Atmen. Sirius lehnte sich aufatmend gegen die Tür, und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

Lily stand einfach da, mit hängendem Armen, heftig atmend und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Sirius öffnete die Augen und erneut trafen sich ihre Blicke und verschmolzen miteinander.

„Lily!", flüsterte Sirius.

„Sirius!", wisperte Lily.

Sie stürzte sich in seine Arme und ihr Kuss begann dort, wo der letzte geendet hatte. Verlangend kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander, ihre Hände begaben sich erneut auf Wanderschaft. Sirius strich durch Lilys rotes Haar, sie fuhr mit den Händen seinem Rücken herab und strich leicht drückend über seinen Po. Dann streichelte sie über seinen Bauch und über seine Brust, bevor ihre Hände wieder nach unten wanderten und schließlich am Bund seiner Hose anlangten. Unendlich langsam schoben sich Lilys Hände weiter und strichen über die leichte Wölbung, die sich bereits in Sirius' Hose abzeichnete. Sirius stöhnte auf.

„Wir sollten das nicht tun!", krächzte er leise und begann an ihrer Bluse zu zupfen.

„Ich weiß", gab Lily ebenso leise zurück und seufzte erstickt auf, als Sirius ihre Bluse aus dem Rock zog und mit einem Finger ihre nackte Haut berührte.

Sirius begann Lilys Hals mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken und hauchte dabei an ihrem Ohr: „Wir sollten vernünftig sein." Dabei wanderten seine Hände unter ihre Bluse.

„Hmm", murmelte Lily und ein Schauer überlief sie, als seine weichen Hände ihren nackten Bauch streichelten und langsam nach oben wanderten. Lily trug nichts unter ihrer weißen Bluse und als Sirius' Finger ihre Brüste berührten, seufzte sie leise auf. Seine Finger strichen leicht um ihre Brustwarzen, die sich unter dieser Berührung sofort zusammenzogen.

Lilys Lippen suchten die von Sirius und erneut gaben sie sich dem feurigen Spiel ihrer Zungen hin. Lilys Hände wanderten zu Sirius' Krawatte, lockerten den Knoten und zogen ihm die Krawatte über den Kopf. Sirius knurrte leise, als der Kuss dadurch unterbrochen wurde und zog Lily energisch wieder zu sich, um sie erneut zu küssen.

Lily kicherte leise, als sich seine Hände um ihre Brüste schlossen und ihr ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Ich dachte, wir sollten vernünftig sein?", hauchte sie mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln.

„Ich glaube, ich war noch nie sehr vernünftig, wenn ich so überlege", gab Sirius grinsend zurück. „Aber was ist mit dir, Miss Schulsprecher?"

Er schob sie ein Stück von sich weg, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Sein Blick war voller Leidenschaft, aber auch eine Spur Unsicherheit lag darin.

Lily verlor sich sofort wieder in seinen blauen Augen.

„Ich glaube, ich kann jetzt nicht mehr aufhören", antwortete sie mit belegter Stimme und begann seinen obersten Hemdknopf zu öffnen.

Sirius flüsterte erleichtert zurück: „Ich auch nicht!"

Lily öffnete bereits seinen dritten Hemdknopf. Sirius hielt ganz still und als endlich der letzte Knopf geöffnet war, schob sie sein Hemd zur Seite und begann seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen zu bedecken. Sie saugte leicht an seinen Brustwarzen und strich dabei mit den Händen über seinem Rücken und seinen Po. Schließlich wanderten ihre Lippen tiefer und ihre Zunge spielte mit seinem Bauchnabel. Die Wölbung in Sirius Hose war zunehmend gewachsen und Lily strich leicht mit der Hand darüber, bevor sie kurz zudrückte. Sirius stöhnte erschrocken auf, was Lily zu einem Kichern veranlasste.

„Na warte!", knurrte Sirius gespielt böse und zog Lily wieder zu sich hoch. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, bevor er seine Hände unter ihre Bluse schob und sie ihr über den Kopf zog. Auch sein eigenes Hemd streifte er ab.

Ihre Lippen trennten sich für einen kurzen Augenblick und die kalte Luft strich über Lilys nackten Oberkörper. Doch sofort zog Sirius Lily wieder an sich und sie umarten sich. Ihre warmen Körper pressten sich aneinander und Sirius begann erneut Küsse auf Lilys Hals zu verteilen. Er hielt sie im Arm, beugte ihren Hals nach hinten und küsste ihre Halsmulde, bevor sein Mund tiefer wanderte und sich seine Lippen um ihre linke Brustwarze schlossen. Er saugte und zog daran, ließ seine Zunge darum kreisen und Lily seufzte wohlig auf. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss nur noch die erregenden Berührungen, mit denen Sirius sie verwöhnte. Seine Zunge umkreiste nun ihre rechte Brust und Lily erschauderte, als Sirius Zunge tiefer wanderte und der kühle Luftzug über ihre noch feuchte Brustwarze strich.

Sirius' Mund wanderte tiefer und während seine Zunge um ihren Bauchnabel kreiste, schoben sich seine Hände unter ihren Rock und zogen ihn ein Stück hoch. Lily drängte sich seinen Händen entgegen und spürte, wie es zwischen ihren Beinen langsam zu prickeln begann.

Sirius kehrte mit seinen Lippen zu den ihren zurück, ohne seine Hände von ihrem Po zu nehmen. Lily streichelte seine Brust, wanderte tiefer und streichelte erneut mit sanftem Druck über Sirius' Erregung. Sirius stöhnte in ihren Mund und Lily begann die Schnalle seines Gürtels zu öffnen. Während Sirius weiterhin ihren Po massierte, widmete sich Lily den Knöpfen seiner Hose und öffnete den Reißverschluss. Sie streifte ihm die Hose herunter und Sirius stand schließlich in engen Unterhosen vor ihr. Seine Erregung war nun deutlich sichtbar und Lily betrachtete die Wölbung neugierig, bevor sie wieder darüber streichelte. Sirius Hände glitten zu Lilys Bauch und öffneten langsam den Knopf ihres Rockes. Seine Hand wanderte unter den Bund ihres Rockes und berührte den Rand ihres Höschens. Lily hielt den Atem an, als seine Hände noch tiefer zwischen ihre Beine glitten und sie durch den dünnen Stoff zu streicheln begannen. Sie spürte, wie es dort noch mehr prickelte und sich eine enorme Hitze zwischen ihren Schenkeln ausbreitete. Sie murrte unwillig, als Sirius seine Hand zurückzog, aber Sirius erstickte ihren Protest, indem er sie küsste und gleichzeitig ihren Rock von ihren Hüften schob und zu Boden fallen ließ.

Dann löste er den Kuss und betrachtete Lily. In seinem Blick lag soviel liebevolles Verlangen, dass Lily erneut das ziehende Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend spürte. Sie wusste, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab und sie wollte es auch nicht mehr. Ihr ganzer Körper sehnte sich mit jeder Faser nach Sirius und sie verdrängte alle Gedanken und Gewissensbisse. Sirius schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen, denn er nahm sie hoch und trug sie die wenigen Schritte bis zum Bett. Er bettete sie auf den Rücken und betrachtete sie erneut. Lily spürte, wie dieser Blick allein sie bis ins Innerste erregte und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich immer schneller. Sirius streifte ihr ihre Schuhe und Strümpfe ab, entledigte sich selbst seiner Schuhe und Socken und beugte sich über sie. Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen und Lily schloss genießerisch die Augen, als Sirius von ihrem Lippen abließ und mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper tastete. Er umkreiste ihre Brüste, streichelte sanft ihre Brustwarzen, die sich wie von selbst steil aufrichteten. Lily reckte ihr Becken seinen streichelnden Händen entgegen, denn das Prickeln in ihrem Unterleib machte sich erneut schmerzlich bemerkbar. Sirius' Hände fuhren über den Saum ihres Höschens, strichen leicht über den Stoff unter denen sich ihr Allerheiligstes verbarg und fuhren dann sanft ihre Oberschenkel entlang. Lily stöhnte begehrlich auf, als sich die Hände vom Zentrum ihrer Lust entfernten. Sirius lachte leise und seine Finger strichen erneut an ihrem Oberschenkel entlang nach oben. Er spreizte ihre Beine ein wenig und fuhr dann mit einem Finger unter den Saum ihres Höschens. Lily keuchte auf und drückte sich dem Finger entgegen, der Schmetterlingsgleich über ihren Schambereich glitt und die wunderbarsten Gefühle in ihr auslöste. Er fand ihre Perle und strich leicht darüber. Lily stöhnte gequält auf.

Sirius trieb sein erotisches Spiel noch einige Minuten weiter, bis Lilys Atem nur noch stoßweise ging. Er zog seine Hand zurück und küsste Lily sanft auf den Mund. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich und voller Verlangen nach mehr. Ihre Hände fuhren an Sirius' Körper entlang, fanden seine Unterhosen und glitten darunter. Lily ergriff Sirius' steifes Glied und drückte es leicht. Sirius stöhnte erregt auf.

Lily verstärkte ihren Druck und begann langsam ihre Hand auf und ab zu schieben. Sirius keuchte auf und schnappte nach Luft. Lily rutsche tiefer und kniete sich neben Sirius' Mitte. Sie löste ihren Griff von seinem Penis und zog ihm mit einer fließenden Bewegung die Unterhose herunter. Sirius' erigiertes Glied reckte sich ihr entgegen und sie nahm es erneut in Hand. Es war hart und fest und Lily begann mit der rechen Hand die Vorhaut auf und ab zu schieben. Sirius klammerte sich in den Lacken fest, nicht mehr im Stande einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Als Lily begann mit der linken Hand auch noch seine Hoden zu massieren, stöhnte er kehlig auf. Lily beschleunigte ihr Tempo und ihre Hand schob sich immer schneller auf und ab. Sirius wand sich unter Lilys Griff und als er glaubte, es nicht länger aushalten zu können, schob er ihre Hand weg und zog sie wieder zu sich herauf.

„Was ist los?", fragte Lily verwirrt. „Hab ich etwas falsch…?"

Sirius schüttelte energisch den Kopf, sein Atem ging schnell, als er antwortete: „Oh Merlin, nein! Du bist wunderbar! Aber wenn du so weitermachst, kann ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen!"

Er küsste Lily, bevor diesmal er tiefer rutschte und an ihrer Körpermitte anhielt. Sanft streichelte er über den Bund ihres Höschens, zupfte leicht am Stoff und schob ihn dann ganz hinunter. Lily hob ihr Becken leicht an, um ihm zu helfen. Eine unaufhaltsame Hitze breitete sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln aus und sie merkte, wie sie leicht feucht wurde. Als Sirius' Finger wieder ihr Allerheiligstes berührten, durchzuckte es sie wie ein Blitz. Mit seinen schlanken Fingern rieb er leicht über ihre Schamlippen, fand ihre Perle und drückte sie sanft. Er schob seine zweite Hand unter ihren Po und rieb von unten gleichzeitig ihre Schamlippen. Lily bäumte sich ihm entgegen, als er ihre Perle zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger der einen Hand rieb und die zweite Hand unter ihrem Gesäß zwischen ihre Schamlippen glitt. Sirius führte vorsichtig einen Finger in sie ein. Lily stöhnte auf und drängte sich dem Finger entgegen, der sich nun in ihr auf und auf bewegte. Sirius nahm einen zweiten Finger hinzu, während er unablässig ihre Perle massierte. Lily wand sich unter ihm, sie spürte wie sie jede Kontrolle über ihren Körper verlor.

Doch dann spürte sie, wie Sirius seine Finger aus ihr zurückzog und die Hand von ihrer Perle nahm.

„Bitte!", flüsterte Lily kehlig, „Hör nicht auf!"

„Nicht so eilig, Süße!", raunte Sirius und kletterte zwischen ihre Beine. Er spreizte ihre Schenkel und rutschte so dicht an sie heran, dass sie ihre Beine über seine Schultern legen konnte. Lily spürte ihre Mitte fast schmerzlich pulsieren, aber Sirius dachte gar nicht daran, ihr Erlösung zu schenken. Er streichelte ihre Beine, streichelte über ihren Bauch und massierte ihre Brüste. Erst als er merkte, dass sich Lilys Atem wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, strich er mit beiden Händen ihre Oberschenkel herauf und berührte mit beiden Daumen ihre Scheide. Lily schrie erstickt auf, denn allein diese Berührung brachte sie fast um den Verstand. Sirius lächelte und begann von neuem ihre Perle zu massieren. Diesmal fing Lily schon nach wenigen Momenten an sich unter ihm zu winden und er wusste, dass sie es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Deswegen rieb er noch einmal ihre Perle zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und als er erneut einen Finger in ihr versenkte, spürte er, wie es in ihr explodierte. Lily spürte die Welle über ihren Körper rollte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Doch als kleine Lichtblitze vor ihren Augen explodierten und ihr Körper unkontrollierbar zuckte, konnte sie einen spitzen Schrei nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Sirius hielt sie fest, bis ihr Körper sich nach den Wellen ihres Orgasmus entspannte. Dann kroch er zu ihr nach oben und küsste sie sanft. Die Erregung zwischen seinen Beinen schien noch größer geworden zu sein, während er sie bei ihrem Höhepunkt beobachtet hatte. Lily erwiderte seinen Kuss heiß und ihre Zunge schlang sich um seine. Ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, waren ihre Hände zu seinem Glied vorgedrungen und als Lily es nun in die Hand nahm und leicht drückte, entwich Sirius ein erstauntes Keuchen. Lily massierte sein Glied mit kraftvollen Bewegungen. Sirius verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen, so sehr erregten ihn ihre Nähe und ihre Finger.

Er versuchte Herr über seine Stimme zu werden. „Ich will … willst du…?" stammelte er keuchend. Lily beantwortet seine ungestellte Frage mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor sie ihre Finger zurückzog und sich auf ihn setzte. Sie spürte Sirius' Spitze an ihrem feuchten Eingang und führte seinen Penis in sich ein. Sirius stöhnte auf, als er die Enge und Feuchte spürte. Lily blieb zunächst ganz still sitzen, um das Gefühl, ihn in sich zu spüren ganz auszukosten. Dann begann sie sich langsam zu bewegen. Sirius' Hände glitten zu ihren Brüsten und drückten und liebkosten sie. Dann legte er seine Hände um ihre Hüften und dirigierte ihr Tempo. Lily warf den Kopf in den Nacken, sie spürte wie sich erneut Hitze in ihr ausbreitete. Sirius Finger fanden ihre Perle und massierten sie im Takt der Stöße, mit der sein Penis in ihren Körper stieß. Lily bewegte sich auf ihm wie in Ekstase und sie ritt ihn immer schneller. Bald war nur noch ihr kehliges Stöhnen zu hören, und Sirius spürte wie sich sein Orgasmus ankündigte und nicht mehr zurückhalten ließ. Auch Lily spürte, wie sich die Welle der Lust erneut über ihren Körper rollte und als Sirius mit einem lauten Stöhnen tief in sie stieß, kam sie gleichzeitig mit ihm zum Höhepunkt.

„Ich liebe dich!" hauchten zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig, doch ungehört von einander.

Lilys Körper zuckte noch, während sie spürte, wie er in ihr erschlaffte. Lily rollte sich erschöpft von Sirius herunter und dieser zog sie eng an sich.

Eine Weile sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort, bis Sirius beinahe ängstlich die Stille durchbrach.

„Wir sollten jetzt besser gehen, meinst du nicht?"

„Du hast Recht. Die anderen werden sich sicher schon fragen wo ich bleibe." In Lilys Stimme klang leichtes Bedauern mit.

Sie erhob sich vom Bett und begann, ihre Kleider anzuziehen. Auch Sirius sammelte seine Kleidungsstücke ein und streifte sie über.

„Das darf nie wieder passieren, Sirius!" Lily sah Sirius ernst an. Sie knöpfte gerade den letzten Knopf ihrer Bluse zu und schob sie in den Rock.

„Ich weiß!" Sirius nickte und band sich den Schuh zu.

„Ich liebe James."

„Und er ist mein bester Freund."

Lily nickte und sah Sirius dabei zu, wie er den zweiten Schuh zuband und dann aufstand.

„Aber es war wunderschön!", flüsterte sie.

Sirius lächelte und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange.

„Komm, lass uns gehen!"

Er nahm ihre Hand und gemeinsam huschten sie durch die dunklen Gänge bis zum Gryffindorturm. Kein Filch begegnete ihnen diesmal und auch der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, nur das Feuer im Kamin brannte noch mit kleiner Flamme. Vor der Treppe zu den Schlafsälen trennen sich ihre Hände.

„Gute Nacht!", flüsterte Lily.

„Gute Nacht!", nickte Sirius und drehte sich zur Treppe um. Er war noch keine zwei Schritte gegangen, als er einen Laut hörte.

„Sirius!" Lily rief leise seinen Namen und er drehte sich sofort um.

„Bereust du es?", fragte sie ängstlich.

Sirius lächelte, trat auf sie zu und griff ihre Hand.

„Nein!", antwortete er bestimmt, als sich ihre Finger verschränkten.

„Ich auch nicht!", lächelte Lily zurück und griff nach seiner anderen Hand, deren Finger sich sofort mit ihren verflochten.

Ihre Augen trafen sich zum ungezählten Mal an diesem Abend und wieder schloss Lily die Augen, als Sirius' Lippen sich den ihren näherten. Die beiden verschmolzen in einen innigen Kuss und Lily hoffte, er würde niemals enden.

Doch nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit löste sich Sirius von ihr.

„Gute Nacht, Lily!", sagte er sanft und schob sie von sich.

„Gut' Nacht, Sirius!", erwiderte Lily leise. Sie drehte sich um und verschwand in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal, während Sirius die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal emporstieg.

...tbc...


	4. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

**Der Tag danach**

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie ein seltsames Glücksgefühl, dass sie zunächst nicht zuordnen konnte, bis ihr die letzte Nacht wieder einfiel. Sie wartete darauf, dass sich das Glücksgefühl in ein schlechtes Gewissen verwandeln würde, aber es geschah nicht.

Den ganzen Vormittag war sie besonders guter Laune und ertappte sich mehrfach, wie sie in Gedanken an die letzte Nacht vor sich hinlächelte.

„Das darf nie wieder passieren!", schalt sie sich selbst. „Du liebst James!"

Darüber war sich vollkommen bewusst. Sie liebte James wirklich, sie hätte ihn nie verlassen wegen eines anderen. Und auch wenn die Nacht mit Sirius noch so schön gewesen war, sie wollte James als Freund und nicht Sirius.

Trotz dieser Klarheit war Lily dennoch bewusst, wie sehr sie Sirius' Berührungen genossen hatte, wie wunderbar dieses nächtliche Ereignis tatsächlich gewesen war. Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken daran beiseite zu schieben und es gelang ihr dadurch, dass sie sich auf den Unterricht konzentrierte. Sirius sah sie nicht, sie hatten nicht die gleichen Fächer an diesem Morgen und Lily war es ganz Recht, ihm nicht begegnen zu müssen.

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Lily hinauf in den Krankenflügel, um James zu besuchen. Sie wartete darauf, dass sich nun ihr Gewissen schmerzlich bemerkbar machen würde, aber auch das blieb aus.

James lehnte aufrecht in den Kissen und schrieb Grüße an irgendwelche Bewunderinnen, die ihm einen großen Korb mit Süßigkeiten hatten zukommen lassen. Lily unterließ es diesmal, böse mit ihm zu werden und spürte, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht wirklich böse darüber war. James schien sich darüber nicht einmal zu wundern, packte aber die Grüße weg und ließ sich von der Schule und einer amüsanten Stunde bei Professor Flitwick berichten, in der einige Schüler ihn versehentlich aufgeblasen hatten.

Nach einer Stunde verabschiedete sich Lily von James, um sich an ihre Hausaufgaben zu setzen. Sie griff gerade nach der Türklinge der Krankenstation, als sich die Tür von außen öffnete und Sirius eintrat. Für einen kurzen Augenblick standen sich die beiden genau gegenüber und sahen sich in die Augen. Dann lächelte Sirius sanft und sagte: „Hi Lily!"

„Hallo!", murmelte Lily und starrte ihn wie hypnotisiert an. „Ich muss jetzt gehen… Tschüß James!" Damit drehte sie sich um und zog eilig die Tür hinter sich zu. In ihrem Magen begann alles zu flattern und sie zwang sich tief durchzuatmen. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Gegen 7 Uhr am Abend machte sich Lily erneut auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Es hatte sich in den letzten Tagen so eingebürgert, dass James' Freunde ihn am Nachmittag nach dem Unterricht einer nach dem anderen besuchten. Zum einen erlaubte Madame Pomfrey nie mehr als zwei Besucher gleichzeitig, zum anderen hatte James so den ganzen Tag Gesellschaft. Abends gingen Lily und Sirius immer noch einmal gemeinsam zu ihm, bis Madame Pomfrey sie verscheuchte.

An diesem Abend ging Lily mit einem komischen Gefühl die Treppen hoch zum Krankenflügel. Einerseits sehnte sie sich danach Sirius wieder zu sehen, auch wenn sie dieses Gefühl nicht wahrhaben wollte. Zum anderen hatte sie aber auch Angst, mit James und Sirius, mit dem sie James betrogen hatte, in einem Raum zu sein.

Als sie sie die Tür öffnete, saß Sirius schon an James' Bett und beide sahen zu ihr auf, als sie eintrat. Lily schaute in die beiden Gesichter, die sie anlächelten und sich gleichermaßen freuten sie zu sehen. Lily erwiderte das Lächeln ohne Nachzudenken und hätte sie jemand gefragt, hätte sie nicht gewusst, wem von beiden diesen Lächeln mehr gegolten hätte. So sehr sie James liebte, so sehr fühlte sie sich in diesem Moment auch zu Sirius hingezogen.

Ihre Schuldgefühle verschwanden, als sie spürte, dass hier die beiden Menschen saßen, die sie selbst am meisten liebte und die sie, Lily, genauso liebten und die gleichermaßen, ohne es selbst zu wissen, für den anderen auf Lily verzichten würden, wenn diese nur glücklich wäre.

Lily setzte sich an James' Bett und ein angeregtes Gespräch über die letzten Ferien begann, bei dem alle drei andauernd in Gelächtern ausbrachen.

Um neun Uhr wurde Lily unruhig.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen! Ich will nicht, dass Madame Pomfrey uns heute Abend schon wieder rausschmeißt und es Ärger gibt."

„Du hast Recht!" Sirius erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Wir sollten wirklich gehen, bevor uns der Drachen wieder ermahnt oder wir Filch begegnen! Mach's gut, James!"

Auch Lily erhob sich und verabschiedete sich von James. Dem fiel plötzlich etwas ein: „Apropos Filch! Habt ihr ihn gestern gesehen? Musstet ihr den Tarnumhang benutzen?"

Lilys Blick schoss zu Sirius und sie merkte augenblicklich, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Sirius zauderte einen winzigen Moment, bevor er antwortete: „Wir sind ihm tatsächlich begegnet. Gut, dass du uns den Umhang gegeben hast, sonst hätte er uns erwischt. Ist aber noch mal gut gegangen!"

Seine Stimme klang arglos und fröhlich, aber Lily spürte, dass ihm die Sätze nicht ganz so leicht über die Lippen kamen, wie es den Anschein hatte. James bemerkte aber nichts und so winkten sie ihm zum Abschied und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Stumm liefen Lily und Sirius neben einander her. Lily wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, sie spürte nur den drängenden Wunsch, Sirius zu berühren. Aber Sirius machte keine Anstalten in diese Richtung und so ging sie wortlos neben ihm her, während in ihrem Inneren ein schmerzliches Verlangen entbrannte. Das Sirius einen ähnlichen inneren Kampf ausfocht, ahnte sie nicht.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum verabschiedete sie sich schnell von ihm und eilte die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hoch. Ihr Atem ging schnell, als sie sich aufs Bett warf und die Decke über sich zog. Lange Zeit konnte sie nicht einschlafen und als sie endlich Schlaf fand, tauchte in ihren Träumen immer wieder eine Person auf: Sirius.


	5. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

**Im Zimmer der Schulsprecherin**

Auch am nächsten Morgen gelang es Lily nur schwer Sirius aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Auch wenn sie sich bemühten, so normal als möglich miteinander umzugehen, spürte Lily das Knistern zwischen ihnen, wenn sie belanglose Sätze miteinander wechselnden oder ihre Blicke sich trafen.

Im Verwandlungsunterricht saß Lily hinter Sirius und sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm lassen, wie er lässig auf seinem Stuhl saß und seine schwarzen Haare ihm in die Augen fielen. Lily hatte Sirius immer schon gut aussehend gefunden und jetzt konnte sie die Mädchen verstehen, die für ihn schwärmten und seinen Namen auf ihre Taschen kritzelten oder ihn um Dates anbettelten. Aber diese Mädchen wussten nicht, wie gut Sirius küssen konnte und wie zärtlich seine Finger sein konnten. Sirius hatte sich schon mit etlichen Mädchen getroffen, aber Lily wusste aus verlässlicher Quelle, dass Sirius zwar gerne ausging, aber nur selten sein Herz an ein Mädchen verschenkte und mit ihm intimer wurde. Ein Mädchen musste schon besondere Qualitäten haben, bis Sirius soweit ging und Lily wusste nur von zweien, die diese Qualitäten besessen hatten.

„Und du!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie musterte erneut Sirius' Gesicht und ihr Blick wanderte zu seinen schlanken Fingern und sie erinnerte sich daran, wo sie diese Finger überall berührt hatten.

Sie bekam von dieser Stunde keine drei Sätze mit und sie konnte von Glück sagen, dass Professor McGonagall sie nicht aufrief. Diese dachte allerdings, sie wäre in Sorge um James und in Gedanken bei ihm und sah verständnisvoll über sie hinweg.

In der nächsten Stunde hatten sie Kräuterkunde und Lily arbeitete mit Sirius, Remus und Peter an einem Setzkasten. Sie unterhielten sich dabei leise über James und Lily schaffte es, Sirius' Anwesenheit für kurze Zeit zu vergessen. Kurz bevor die Stunde zu Ende war, berührte Sirius' Hand jedoch zufällig die ihre und Lily durchzuckte es so heiß, dass sie vor Schreck ihre Hand heftig zurückzog und dabei etliche Gläser mit Erde und Düngemittel zu Boden fegte.

Remus und Peter schauten erschrocken zu Lily, die rot geworden war und eine Entschuldigung stammelte. Verlegen schaute sie zu Sirius, der sie mit großen Augen ansah. Im selben Moment beendete Professor Sprout die Stunde und eilte zu ihnen nach hinten.

„Was ist denn hier passiert? Was für eine Sauerei!" Sie schaute strafend in die Runde: „Wer war das?"

„Ich! Es tut mir leid!", murmelte Lily.

„Es war meine Schuld!", sagte Sirius gleichzeitig.

Professor Sprout blickte von einem zum anderen und brummte zornig: „Wer auch immer von Ihnen beiden dass zu verantworten hat, sie werden das wieder in Ordnung bringen! Sie werden das gemeinsam sauber machen und die Erde vom Dünger trennen müssen!"

Sie schaute Lily und Sirius streng an und nachdem beide genickt hatten, verschwand sie aus dem Gewächshaus.

Sirius zuckte die Schultern und meinte zu Remus und Peter: „Ihr habt's gehört! Wir müssen erst sauber machen. Wir kommen dann später nach, gut dass wir eine Freistunde haben. Oder wollt ihr uns helfen? "

Remus und Peter verabschiedeten sich hastig, denn sie verspürten keine Lust auf dem Boden zu kriechen und Dünger von Erde zu trennen.

Lily hatte bereits begonnen die Gläser aufzuheben und kniete auf dem Boden. Sirius hockte sich zu ihr herunter und begann ebenfalls die Scherben aufzuheben. Beide wollten gleichzeitig aus der Hocke aufstehen und ihre Köpfe stießen leicht gegeneinander. Lily zuckte erneut zusammen und ließ das Glas fallen, welches sie in der Hand gehalten hatte. Ihr Blick traf sich mit dem von Sirius und sie spürte unendliches Verlangen nach ihm durch ihren Körper wallen. In einem spontanen Impuls griff sie nach Sirius und zog ihn zu sich heran. Sirius wehrte sich nicht und Sekunden später trafen sich ihre Lippen. Lily seufzte auf und spürte, wie sich Sirius' Zunge in ihren Mund schob.

Ihre ganze Sehnsucht nach Sirius wallte erneut in ihr auf und sie spürte nun, dass es Sirius ähnlich ergangen war. Er zog sie hoch und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Lily spürte die Werkbank in ihrem Rücken und sie setzte sich darauf und schlang ihre Beine um Sirius. Sie drängte sich an seinen Körper und spürte, wie stark auch ihn dies erregte. Doch plötzlich merkte sie, wie Sirius sie von sich drückte.

„Lily!", keuchte er. „Wenn uns jemand sieht!"

Er löste sich aus der Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück. Lily strich sich verwirrt die Harre aus dem Gesicht und langsam wurde ihr die Situation, in der sie sich befanden, bewusst. Sie standen mitten in einem gläsernen Gewächshaus, in das jeder Zeit jemand hineinplatzen konnte.

Sirius stand vor ihr, seine Augen glühten und seine Brust hob und senkte sich vom schnellen Atem. In seinem Gesicht waren Spuren von Erde zu sehen, die, wie Lily wusste, nur durch ihre dreckverschmierten Hände dorthin gelangt sein konnten. Sie rutschte von der Werkbank herunter.

„Komm mit!", forderte sie Sirius auf und wollte ihn mit sich ziehen.

„Warte! Erst noch das hier!" Sirius deutete auf die Scherben.

Lily verstand. „Reparo!", sagte sie laut und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Scherben, die sich sofort wieder zu Gläsern zusammenfügten.

Sirius schwenkte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und die Erde und das Düngemittel schwebten von selbst in die richtigen Gläser. Er verstaute die Gläser in ihren Regalen, während Lily unruhig auf ihn wartete. Kaum hatte er das letzte Glas abgestellt, griff sie nach seiner Hand und wollte ihn mit sich ziehen. Sirius aber hielt ihre Hand fest, zog sie an sich und küsste sie stürmisch. Lily erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich, erinnerte sich aber sofort daran, wo sie noch immer standen und löste sich.

„Komm!", forderte sie Sirius ein zweites Mal auf und sie verließen eilig das Gewächshaus. Zunächst hielten sie sich an der Hand, aber kurz vor dem Schloss lösten sie ihre Finger wie von selbst. Lily führte Sirius in den dritten Stock und bog dann in den linken Korridor ab. Sie begegneten niemanden, den sie näher kannten und Lily schaute sich vorsichtig um, bevor sie Sirius hinter eine rote Tür schob und schließlich selber dahinter verschwand.

Lily schloss leise die Tür, während Sirius sich umsah.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte er erstaunt, während sein Blick durch die beiden Zimmer, die hinter der Tür lagen, wanderte.

„Im Raum der Schulsprecherin!", lächelte Lily.

„Wow!", entfuhr es Sirius. „Es lohnt sich also doch, so ein Amt zu haben!"

Das Zimmer in dem sie standen war eine Art kleines Büro, mit einem großen Schreibtisch und zwei Regalen, in denen Lily ihre Bücher aufbewahrte sowie etliche Stapel Pergament lagen, die mit ihren Aufgaben als Schulsprecherin zu tun hatten.

In einem angrenzenden Raum, in den man durch eine offene Flügeltür sehen konnte, stand ein bettähnliches Sofa mit zahlreichen Kissen, daneben auf einem kleinen Tischen etliche Kerzen, die zu unterschiedlichen Größen heruntergebrannt waren und in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers ein Whirlpool. Der Pool hatte die Ausmaße eines kleinen Schwimmbeckens und das Wasser darin sprudelte vor sich hin.

Lily lächelte angesichts Sirius' Blick.

„Jede Schulsprecherin kann sich diesem Raum so einrichten, wie sie möchte. Das hier ist meine Vorstellung von einem gemütlichen Arbeitszimmer!", erklärte sie und ging in den zweiten Raum. Sirius folgte ihr langsam und während er sich noch umsah, verschwand Lily hinter einem Paravent. Nach wenigen Minuten kam sie wieder hervor und Sirius verschlug es fast den Atem. Lily hatte ein weißes Handtuch um ihren nackten Körper geschlungen, das gerade eben ihre Brüste und ihren Po bedeckte.

„Lily!", raunte Sirius voller Bewunderung. Lily trat lächelt auf ihn zu. Zärtlich strich sie ihm die schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht und berührte mit ihren Lippen sanft die seinen. Sirius erwiderte den Kuss vorsichtig und mit einer fast schon erdrückenden Zärtlichkeit küssten sie sich.

Schließlich nahm Sirius Lilys Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihre Nasenspitze, ihre Stirn und ihre Augenlieder. Er wanderte mit seinem Mund ihren Hals entlang und hauchte Küsse unterhalb ihr Ohr, während seine Hände vorsichtig das Handtuch von ihrem Körper lösten. Er ließ es zu Boden fallen und Lily stand schließlich nackt vor ihm. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, während Sirius an ihrem Ohrläppchen saugte und seine Hände sanft über ihren Körper glitten und ihren Po umfassten. Lily seufzte wohlig, bevor sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen und zu einem Kuss verschmolzen. Es erregte Lily, nackt vor ihm zu stehen, während er noch alle Kleider am Leib trug und sie spürte, dass es auch ihn erregte. In seiner Hose regte sich bereits etwas und Lily drückte sich mit ihrem Unterleib näher an seinen. Sie spürte an ihrem Bauch die Wölbung seiner Hose nun deutlicher und merkte, wie sich sein Atem beschleunigte.

Sie löste sich aus dem Kuss und ging langsam um Sirius herum, bis sie genau hinter ihm stand und sich von hinten an seinen Körper drängte. Ihre Hände glitten um ihn herum und streichelten mit sanften Druck über die Beule in seiner Hose. Sirius genoss diese Berührung sichtlich und stöhnte leise. Lily stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf den Hals, während ihre Hände an seinem Hemd zupften und es aus der Hose zogen. Sie glitt mit den Händen darunter und strich über seinen flachen Bauch und sie überlegte, woher die festen Muskeln stammten, wo er doch gar kein Quidditchspieler war. Ihre Hände wanderten über seine Brust und fanden seine Brustwarzen, die sich steil aufrichteten.

Sie glitt wieder um Sirius herum, küsste ihn und begann gleichzeitig, seine Hemdknöpfe zu öffnen. Sirius Hände waren wieder zu ihrem Po geglitten und massierten ihn zärtlich.

Lily öffnete den letzten Hemdknopf, dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und schaute Sirius an. Er stand vor ihr, mit verlangendem Blick in den blauen Augen, aber gleichzeitig abwartend, was sie mit ihm vorhatte. Lily drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann schob sie sich an ihm vorbei zum Whirlpool und glitt hinein. Das Wasser war im vorderen Teil etwa einen Meter tief und wurde dann im hinteren Teil so tief, dass sie dort gerade noch stehen konnte. Dorthin ließ sie sich gleiten und Sirius folgte ihr mit seinem Blick.

„Du könntest auch ein Bad vertragen, mit soviel Erde im Gesicht", sagte sie leise und lächelte mit einem anzüglichen Blick. Sirius fuhr mit seiner Hand zu seiner Gesicht, auf dem sich noch immer die Dreckspuren von Lilys Fingern befanden und grinste. Dann löste er langsam den Knoten von seiner Krawatte und zog sie über den Kopf. Danach öffnete er die Schleifen an seinen Schuhen und stieg aus Schuhen und Strümpfen. Lily ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen und beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. Er streifte das Hemd von sich und stand schließlich mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr. Lily reckte den Kopf, als seine Hände zu seiner Gürtelschnalle wanderten, den Gürtel lösten und sich dann am Hosenknopf zu schaffen machte. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich ein wenig, als Sirius seine Hose von den Hüften schob und danach seine Unterhose abstreifte. Sein Penis stand hart aufgerichtet und Lily winkte ihm mit einem Finger näher zu kommen.

Sirius ging langsam auf den Whirlpool zu und setzte sich an den Rand. Lily schwamm auf ihn zu und glitt zwischen seine Beine, die er ins Wasser baumeln ließ. Ihre nassen, warmen Hände wanderten seine Oberschenkel herauf und sie strich mit leichtem Druck über seinen Bauch. Dann spritzte sie neckisch ein wenig Wasser auf seinen Oberkörper, woraufhin Sirius gespielt böse „Hey!" rief und sie festhalten wollte. Lily wand sich jedoch aus seinem Griff.

„Entspann dich!", flüsterte sie leise und drückte mit sanfter Gewalt seinen Oberkörper nach hinten. Sirius ließ sich auf seine Ellbogen zurücksinken und schloss erwartungsvoll die Augen.

Lily wanderte wieder mit ihren nassen Händen seine Oberschenkel entlang und kam seiner Köpermitte immer näher. Wie zufällig berührten ihre Fingerspitze seine Hoden, dann seinen Penis, bevor ihre Hände sich wieder entfernten. Sirius' Atem wurde schneller als ihre Hände erneut höher glitten und Lily schließlich mit einer Hand sein Glied umfasste. Er stöhnte leise auf und Lily begann mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen ihre Hand auf und ab zu schieben. Eine zeitlang hörte man nur Sirius' leises Stöhnen, dann knurrte er plötzlich unwillig, als Lily ihre rhythmischen Bewegungen unterbrach. Er wollte sich aufrichten, aber Lily drückte ihn zurück.

„Warte!", raunte sie und Sirius spürte plötzlich ihren Atem an seiner Leibesmitte. Er keuchte erschrocken auf, als er spürte, wie sich ihre Lippen um seine Spitze schlossen und sie begann, daran zu lecken. Schließlich saugte sie leicht an seinem Penis und Sirius ließ sich auf den Rücken sinken.

„Oh Merlin!", stöhnte er auf, während Lily hingebungsvoll an ihm saugte und zur Unterstützung, ihre Hand an seinem Glied auf und an schob. Sirius glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren, seine Finger suchten vergeblich etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushalten konnte.

„Lily!", schrie er gepresst und Lily nahm ihren Mund von seinem Penis. Ein letztes Mal drückte sie mit der Hand zu und Sirius kam stöhnend zum Höhepunkt. Sein Samen spritze über Lilys Hände und ins Wasser. Er selbst blieb einige Momente still liegen, bis er sich aufrappelte. Lily war ins tiefere Wasser zurück geschwommen und Sirius glitt vom Beckenrand zu ihr herüber.

„Gehört das etwa auch zu den Aufgaben einer Schulsprecherin?", fragte er sie mit einem breiten Grinsen und umarmte sie. Er begann, Küsse auf ihrem Hals zu verteilen und saugte sich schließlich daran fest.

Lily kicherte und versuchte ihn wegzudrücken: „Hör auf, mach mir bloß keinen Knutschfleck, das würde alles verraten!"

Sirius ließ enttäuscht von ihr ab und versuchte stattdessen sie zu küssen, aber Lily hielt ihn wiederum auf Abstand.

„Ihhh! Du bist immer noch voller Dreck! Ich muss dich erst mal waschen!", sagte sie energisch und wischte ihm durch sein Gesicht. Sirius hielt brav still, bis Lily ihre Säuberungsaktion beendet hatte und ihm einen dicken Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht klatschte.

„Hey, das wirst du mir büßen!", knurrte er und packte sie. Lily kreischte laut, als er sie hochhob und schließlich am Beckenrand absetzte. Er zwang ihren Oberkörper nach hinten und hielt ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf fest. Lily zappelte, um frei zu kommen, aber ihre Bewegungen erschlafften, als er sich zu ihr runterbeugte und sie zärtlich küsste. Einen kurzen Augenblick spielten ihre Zungen miteinander, dann glitt Sirius' Mund tiefer und wanderte über ihren Körper. Seine Hände gaben ihre Arme frei, doch sie dachte gar nicht mehr daran sich zu wehren, sondern lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und genoss die streichelnden Berührungen seiner Hände und die Küsse, die er auf ihrem Körper verteilte.

Lily spürte ein Prickeln zwischen ihren Beinen, das sich unaufhaltsam verstärkte, je näher sein Mund ihrer Körpermitte kam. Eine grausam lange Zeit spielte Sirius' Zunge in ihrem Bauchnabel, bevor sie tiefer und tiefer glitt.

Sirius spreizte leicht ihre Beine, bevor er begann kleine Schmetterlingsküsse auf Lilys Schambereich zu verteilen. Sie bewegte ihr Becken unruhig hin und her, als die Küsse an ihrem Oberschenkel entlang verteilt wurden und hielt dann plötzlich den Atem an, als Sirius begann mit seiner Zungenspitze ihren Oberschenkel wieder hinaufzufahren. Sie keuchte leise, als er ihre Beine weiter spreizte und die Zunge über ihre Schamlippen glitt. Als seine Zunge schließlich ihre Perle anstupste, stöhnte sie laut auf und drückte ihm ihr Becken entgegen.

Sirius küsste sie zwischen den Beinen, bevor er seine Zunge erneut einsetzte und zwischen ihre Falten glitt. Er kehrte zu ihrer Perle zurück und stupste sie, dann begann er daran zu saugen. Lilys Atem war nur noch ein gepresstes Stöhnen, sie wand sich unter Sirius' Berührungen und spürte ihre Körpermitte so heftig pulsieren, wie nie zuvor. Ihr Körper war wie elektrisiert und sie glaubte, durch die Berührung seiner Zunge wahnsinnig zu werden.

Sirius spürte ihre Anspannung und hörte auf an ihrer Perle zu saugen. Stattdessen wanderte seine Zunge zwischen ihre Schamlippen, suchte ihren Eingang und glitt hinein. Vor und zurück stieß er mit seiner Zunge und spürte, wie Lily jede Kontrolle über sich verlor. Ihr Stöhnen war immer lauter geworden und schließlich zuckte sie heftig zusammen. Ein leiser Schrei entfuhr ihr und ein gigantischer Orgasmus überrollte sie. Lily zuckte mehrmals heftig und sie glaubte sie würde explodieren. Endlich blieb sie erschöpft liegen.

Sirius gönnte ihr einen kurzen Moment Ruhe, dann zog er sie sanft zu sich ins Wasser. Ihre Münder trafen sich und Lily konnte sich selbst noch auf seinen Lippen schmecken. Sie umarmten sich zärtlich und nach einer kleinen Weile zog Lily Sirius zu einer Stelle im tieferen Wasser, wo eine steinerne Liege unter Wasser eingebaut war. Sirius legte sich darauf und zog Lily auf sich, so dass sie mit dem Rücken auf seinem Bauch zum Liegen kam. Eine Zeitlang lagen sie so eng beieinander und genossen die Nähe des anderen.

Dann spürte Lily, wie Sirius' Hand begann ihren Bauch zu streicheln und schließlich höher wanderte. Lilys Brüste ragten steil aus dem Wasser und seine Hände begannen sie zu liebkosen. Lily spürte, wie sich Sirius' Glied unter ihr regte und härter wurde. Während seine rechte Hand ihre Brüste massierte, glitt die linke tiefer und landete zwischen ihren Beinen. Lily war dort nach dem heftigen Orgasmus noch immer sehr empfindlich und keuchte sofort auf, als seine Hände wie zufällig ihre Perle anstupsen und leicht rieben.

Sirius' Penis wurde immer praller und er flüsterte ihr heiser ins Ohr: „Ich hab's noch nie im Wasser getan."

„Was hält dich davon ab?", flüsterte Lily erregt zurück und glitt von ihm. Sirius rutschte von der Liege herunter und küsste sie stürmisch. Dann packte er ihren Po, hob sie hoch und Lily schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Sein Penis glitt wie von selbst in sie hinein und Sirius begann sofort, mit rhythmischen Stößen in sie zu stoßen. Wellen schwappten an ihre Körper und Lilys Brüste hüpften auf und ab. Sie lehnte sich weit zurück und Sirius bewegte sie im Takt seiner Stöße. Es dauerte nicht lange und in Lily kündigte sich erneut ein Orgasmus an. Sie stöhnte laut auf, als sie kam und brachte damit Sirius seinerseits um den Verstand. Er versenkte sich noch einmal tief in ihr, dann spürte sie, wie er sich in ihr ergoss.

Erschöpft glitt sie von ihm und sie lagen einen Moment ruhig im Wasser.

„Meinst du unsere Freistunde ist schon bald um?", fragte Lily träge und mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Keine Ahnung! Aber Peter und Remus vermissen uns sicher schon!", antwortete Sirius genauso schläfrig. „Nicht, dass sie dich im Schulsprecherinnenzimmer suchen!"

Er blinzelte und grinste. Lily öffnete ebenfalls die Augen und grinste zurück.

„Komm, wir müssen gehen!", seufzte sie und stieg aus dem Whirlpool. Sirius folgte ihr langsam.

„Ich dachte, dass dürfte nie wieder passieren?", fragte er vorsichtig, als sie sich abtrockneten und in ihre Kleider stiegen.

Lily sah ihn nur strafend an, erwiderte aber nichts. Sirius grinste verhalten.

Schließlich hatten sie ihre Kleider angezogen und mit einem Schnell-Föhn-Zauber ihre nassen Haare getrocknet. Es wurde wirklich Zeit zu gehen, wenn sie nicht die nächste Stunde verpassen wollten.

An der Tür drängte sich Sirius noch einmal nah an Lily und raunte in ihr Ohr, bevor er aus der Tür schlüpfte: „Ich kann auch nicht anders!"

Lily lächelte und nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie niemand sah, folgte sie ihm zur Tür hinaus.

Im Klassenzimmer warteten Rems und Peter bereits auf sie.

„Wo ward ihr so lange?", fragte Peter neugierig und Remus schaute sie fragend an.

„Ach, den Dünger von der Erde zu trennen hat ganz schön gedauert. Außerdem hat Lily mit dem Dreck rumgesaut, da mussten wir uns erstmal sauber machen!", antwortete Sirius fröhlich.

Peter und Remus gaben sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, während Lily sich wegdrehte, damit niemand ihr Lachen sehen konnte.


	6. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

**Die Nachricht von James **

Lily schaffte es an diesem Nachmittag nicht, James zu besuchen, da Professor McGonagall sie darum bat, sich um einige belanglose, aber Zeitaufwendige Angelegenheiten in Sachen Schulsprecherin zu kümmern.

Während sie in ihrem Arbeitszimmer saß, durchlebte Lily noch einmal in Gedanken ihr letztes Abenteuer mit Sirius und sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass ein Junge sie niemals vorher nur durch seine Gegenwart so erregt hatte.

Am Abend machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel und stieß auf halben Weg auf Sirius, der ebenfalls auf dem Weg zu James war. Sie lächelten sich zu und gingen den Rest des Weges gemeinsam, ohne jedoch miteinander zu reden. Sirius hatte den Tarnumhang bei sich und Lily fragte sich, wie er ihn wieder beschafft hatte. Aber es war zu spät, um zu fragen, da sie bereits in der Krankenstation angekommen waren.

James erwartete sie bereits mit einer wichtigen Mitteilung.

„Ich muss ins St. Mungo!", erklärte er der verblüfften Lily und Sirius, der genauso fassungslos schien. „Morgen früh werde ich abgeholt. Rehabilitation nennen sie das in der Muggelwelt und das wollen sie jetzt auch mit mir machen. Madame Pomfrey meint, hier hätte ich nicht genug Ruhe. Wahrscheinlich stecken sie mich in Einzelhaft, damit ich mich gut erhole. Ich hoffe nur, die haben da ein paar gutausehende Heilerinnen!"

Er berichtete von einigen Maßnahmen, die angesichts seiner inneren Verletzungen unumgänglich waren, aber Lily hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu.

Als es schließlich Zeit war zu gehen, fuhr sie erschrocken aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Sie hatte nichts von dem Gespräch zwischen Sirius und James mitbekommen und wusste nicht einmal, wie lange James im St. Mungo bleiben würde.

„Also, morgen früh fährst du?", fragte sie und schaute James irritiert an.

„Genau. Mal sehen, wie viele Autogramme ich in den zwei Wochen schreiben muss!", grinste James. Lily hörte nur zwei Wochen und nickte ihm zu. Sirius verabschiedete sich bereits von James und klopfte ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. Dann stand er auf und auch Lily erhob sich.

„Werd' wieder ganz gesund, hörst du?", sagte sie leise zum Abschied, bevor sie aufstand und mit Sirius die Krankenstation verließ.

Wortlos gingen sie den Gang entlang zum Gryffindorturm. Ihre Hände fanden sich automatisch und ihre Finger verschränkten sich ineinander. Sirius strich sanft mit seinem Daumen immer wieder über Lilys Handrücken, bis sie nur noch wenige Meter vom Portrait der fetten Dame entfernt waren. Dann blieb er plötzlich stehen und hielt Lily neben sich fest. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Lily blickte in seine dunkelblauen Augen, die fest in ihre grünen blickten.

„Wir haben zwei Wochen!", flüsterte Sirius und sah sie dabei unverwandt an. Lily nickte leicht und spürte ein unruhiges Flattern in ihrem Magen. Sie lächelte und Sirius erwiderte ihr Lächeln erleichtert.


	7. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

**Sprechstunde bei der Schulsprecherin**

Die nächste Woche war für Lily eine Aneinanderreihung von erotischen Momenten. Sie hatte nie in ihrem Leben zuvor so guten und noch dazu so oft Sex gehabt, wie in dieser Woche. Lily war sofort wie elektrisiert, wenn sie Sirius nur sah und ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Ausnahmslos jeden Abend trafen sie sich und wenn es möglich war, verschwanden sie auch in machen Freistunden. Es war nur Sirius' guten Ausreden zu verdanken, dass Remus und Peter keinen Verdacht schöpften und dachten, er würde Lily über ihre Sorge um James hinweg trösten und sie ablenken. Wie sehr er sie ablenkte, ahnten sie natürlich nicht.

Lily und Sirius trafen sich meist im Raum der Wünsche, dem Raum, in den Sirius Lily in ihrer ersten Nacht geführt hatte. Er war stets ganz nach ihren Bedürfnissen eingerichtet, ein Zauber, den es nur in diesem Raum gab, wie Sirius erklärte.

Lily erinnerte sich mit Wohlbehagen an die Stunden, die sie beide dort verbrachten und die ihr solche Lustgefühle bescherten, wie nie zuvor. Nichts ließen sie unausprobiert, bald kannten sie ihre empfindlichsten Stellen genau und wussten, wie sie den anderen noch mehr erregen konnten, als ohnehin schon.

Lily dachte mit heißkalten Schauern an eine Packung Eiswürfel zurück, mit denen Sirius sie verwöhnt hatte und musste schließlich lächeln, als sie an eine mit Sahne bestrichene Leibesmitte von Sirius zurückdachte.

Sie ermahnte sich selbst, sich zu konzentrieren, schließlich saß sie gerade in ihrem Arbeitszimmer und wollte mit einigen Vertrauensschülern die Wachgänge durch die Korridore besprechen. Die Vertrauensschüler saßen bereits auf Stühlen vor ihrem Schreibtisch, nur ein Stuhl war noch leer. Lily ordnete ein letztes Mal ihre Papiere, dann sah sie auf die Uhr. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass dieser Mensch kam, sie hatte noch einiges zu erledigen und wollte sich am Abend mit Sirius treffen. Sie seufzte ungehalten, denn sie wollte sich ihr Schäferstündchen nicht durch einen unpünktlichen Fünfklässler kaputtmachen lassen.

Endlich klopfte es an der Tür und ein mondgesichter Junge tauchte mit hochroten Wangen im Türrahmen auf.

„Entschuldigung!", stammelte er. „Ich bin aufgehalten worden."

Er trat ins Zimmer und wollte die Tür hinter sich zuziehen, aber sie rutschte ihm aus den Händen und knallte vor die Wand. Der Junge wurde noch röter und zog endlich die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Lily war bereits aufgestanden und verteilte mehrere Blätter an die Vertrauensschüler.

„Ihr seht auf dem ersten Blatt eine Liste, mit euren Namen sowie den Ort und die Uhrzeit, wo und wann ihr für die Kontrollgänge eingeteilt seid", begann Lily und drückte dem letzten Vertrauensschüler eine Liste in die Hand. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück und setzte sich.

„Das ist soweit nichts Neues. Angesichts der letzten Vorkommnisse wegen der neuen Anhängerschaft dieses Lord Voldemorts, hält Professor Dumbledore es allerdings für notwenig, die Kontrollen zu verschärfen. Das heißt…"

Sie stockte, denn sie spürte etwas an ihrem Bein. Ein weicher Finger fuhr zärtlich ihre Wade hoch und runter, ein Finger, der ihr nur zu bekannt vorkam.

„… das heißt also, dass ihr auf euren Kontrollgängen viel wachsamer sein müsst und bestimmte neue Regelungen eingeführt werden müssen", redete Lily weiter und spürte wie ein zweiter Finger ihre andere Wade hoch strich. Sie raschelte kurz mit ihren Papieren, dann fuhr sie fort: „Etliche Geheimgänge müssen streng im Auge behalten werden, damit niemand aus der Schule oder in die Schule…"

Sie stockte erneut und spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Aus den zwei Fingern waren mittlerweile zwei Hände geworden, die bereits an ihrem Knie angekommen waren und nun langsam, aber unaufhaltsam unter ihren Rock krochen.

Lily räusperte sich: „…oder in die Schule kommen können. Dumbledore befürchtet, dass auch Schüler von unserer Schule in den Bann des Lord … OHH!"

Ein Finger hatte ihr Höschen berührt und begann sie durch den dünnen Stoff zu streicheln. Lily spürte, wie es in ihrer Leibesmitte kribbelte und deutliche Lustgefühle durch ihren Körper strömten. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass die Vertrauensschüler sie anstarrten und sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

„Äh, wo war ich! Ach so, also Dumbledore befürchtet nun, dass auch Schüler unserer Schule Anhänger von Lord Voldemort werden könnten und bittet euch daher, genaue Meldung über alle Schüler und Schülerinnen zu machen, die sich nachts auf den Gängen herumtreiben und sich auffällig verhalten."

Lily hatte unter dem Tisch ohne es zu merken die Beine gespreizt und die Finger strichen nun über ihre Oberschenkel und kehrten immer wieder zu ihrer pulsierenden Mitte zurück und streichelten sie dort. Lily biss sich auf die Lippen und hoffte, die Vertrauensschüler würden ihre Erregung nicht bemerkten. Doch dann seufzte sie doch erstickt auf, als ein vorwitziger Finger seitlich unter ihr Höschen rutschte und sie dort zärtlich stupste.

„Ähm", krächzte sie und versuchte Herr über ihre Stimme zu werden. „Ihr habt alle von mir das Kontroll-Merkblatt und die Liste bekommen."

Der Finger fand ihre Perle und strich darüber. Lily krallte sich in ihren Blättern fest, die sie in der Hand hielt und spürte, wie das Kribbeln zunahm.

„Bitte lest euch jetzt das Kontrollblatt durch. Anschließend könnt ihr Fragen dazu stellen!", forderte sie die Vertrauensschüler auf und ließ sich zurücksinken. Das Merkblatt war drei Seiten lang, damit würden die Vertrauensschüler eine Zeitlang beschäftigt sein, während sie sich diesen verführerischen Berührungen hingeben konnte. Aber kaum hatte sie sich zurückgelehnt, als der mondgesichtige Fünfklässler die Hand hob und sagte:„Mir fehlt das Merkblatt Seite drei, bitte könnte ich noch eins bekommen?"

Lily hätte ihn erwürgen können, doch sie antwortete freundlich: „Natürlich, ich suche es heraus. Fang schon mal auf Seite 1 an zu lesen."

Die Finger verschwanden augenblicklich und Lily spürte das verlangende Brennen zwischen ihren Schenkeln deutlich, als sie sich über ihren Schreibtisch beugte und nach dem Merkblatt suchte. Irgendwo hier musste es doch sein, überlegte sie, als sie plötzlich die Hände wieder auf ihren Beinen spürte. Lily hielt abrupt in ihrer Bewegung inne, als die Hände zielstrebig unter ihren Rock glitten und begannen am Bund ihres Höschens zu ziehen. Sie wagte sich nicht zu bewegen und schielte zu den Vertrauensschülern, die ausnahmslos das Merkblatt lasen. Lily hoffte niemand würde zu ihr sehen, wie sie dort regungslos stand, über ihren Schreibtisch gebeugt und wie ihr unsichtbare Hände das Höschen herunter zogen. Als es um ihre Knöchel hing, vergewisserte sich Lily noch einmal, dann stieg sie ganz aus dem Höschen und es verschwand ins Unsichtbare.

Sie zwang sich tief durchzuatmen und schaute über ihren Schreibtisch. Das gesuchte Merkblatt lag genau vor ihr, ohne dass sie es bisher gesehen hatte. Lily griff danach und ging mit wackligen Beinen zu dem mondgesichtigen Fünfklässler hinüber und drückte ihm das Blatt in die Hand. Sie glaubte, jeder der Anwesenden müsse ihr ansehen, dass sie nun nackt unter ihrem Rock war, aber die Vertrauensschüler lasen eifrig weiter.

Lily ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück und setzte sich aufatmend dahinter. Sie rutschte bis an die Kante ihres Stuhles und wartete ungeduldig auf das, was kommen würde. Und ihr Hoffen wurde nicht enttäuscht. Die Hände waren noch da, spreizten sanft ihre Beine und die Finger begannen erneut ihr erotisches Spiel. Sie massierten ihre Perle, streichelten ihre Schamlippen und drangen immer wieder kurz in sie ein, was Lily fast um den Verstand brachte. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Atem beschleunigte und versuchte nicht zu laut zu atmen, was ihr immer schwerer fiel. Die Augen hielt sie längst geschlossen und sie wippte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

Als die Finger plötzlich verschwanden und stattdessen eine Zunge ihren Platz einnahm, keuchte Lily leise auf und krallte sich an ihrem Schreibtisch fest. Zum Glück hörte sie niemand und sie gab sich erneut den erregenden Berührungen hin. Die Zunge kreiste in ihrem Schritt, leckte hier, leckte dort, stupste sanft immer wieder gegen ihre Perle und dann wurde an ihr gesaugt. Lily vergaß, wo sie war und ein lautes, stöhnendes „OHH!" entwich ihr.

„Geht es dir gut Lily?", fragte eine Vertrauensschülerin erschrocken und Lily öffnete verwirrt die Augen.

„Was?", stammelte sie. „Seid ihr fertig mit lesen?"

Die Vertrauensschüler nickten einstimmig mit dem Kopf. Die Zunge trieb ihr Spiel weiter und glitt tief zwischen ihre Falten.

„Habt ihr Fragen?", fragte Lily gepresst und betete, dass niemand eine Frage stellen würde, denn die Zunge begann sich langsam in sie zu schieben. Ihre Gebete wurden erhöht, sie sah nur Kopfschütteln.

„Dann bitte ich euch jetzt zu gehen! …OHH! … Geht jetzt!", rief sie dann und winkte den Vertrauensschülern hektisch, die eilig das Zimmer verließen. Lily spürte, wie die Zunge immer wieder in ihr versenkt wurde und als der letzte Vertrauensschüler die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und verschloss die Tür magisch. Die Zunge zwischen ihren Beinen ließ sich nicht beirren und fuhr mit ihren erregenden Behandlungen fort. Lilys Wangen hatten sich gerötet und sie tastete mit fahrigen Fingern unter ihren Schreibtisch, bis sie etwas Menschliches fühlte. Sie zog den Tarnumhang herunter und blickte auf einen Schopf schwarzer Haare.

„Sirius!", keuchte Lily atemlos und Sirius' Gesicht tauchte grinsend zwischen ihren Beinen auf.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich es bin?", fragte er mit gespielt ratlosem Blick.

„Ich glaube, deine Finger würde ich mittlerweile unter tausenden erkennen", flüsterte Lily und seufzte erregt auf, als Sirius Kopf wieder zwischen ihre Beine tauchte. Er begann erneut an ihrer Perle zu saugen und Lily warf aufseufzend den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Oh Merlin, du bist wahnsinnig, weißt du das? Wenn dich nun jemand gesehen hätte."

Sirius erwiderte nichts, zu beschäftigt war er zwischen ihren Beinen und Lily wollte auch keine Antwort, weil er dafür von ihr abgelassen hätte. Sie keuchte mittlerweile immer schneller und in ihrem Schritt pulsierte es heftig. Sirius stieß gerade wieder mit seiner Zunge in sie hinein und Lily stöhnte schließlich laut auf. Dann packte sie Sirius, stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und zog ihn zu sich hoch, um ihn heiß zu küssen. Sirius erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich und merkte freudig, wie sie zwischen seine Beine griff. Dort hatte sich eine große Beule in seiner Hose gebildet und Lily wusste, dass nicht nur sie durch dieses heiße Spiel erregt worden war. Sie zerrte ungeduldig an seinem Gürtel, während ihre Zungen miteinander spielten. Dann knöpfte sie eilig seine Hose auf und diese rutschte zu Boden.

„Ich will dich! Jetzt!", flüsterte sie heiser in sein Ohr und Sirius stöhnte keuchend auf, als sie mit den Fingern in seine Unterhose glitt und sein Glied drückte. Während Lily ihm die Unterhose herunter zog, fingerte er an Lilys Rockknöpfen und beeilte sich, ihn von ihren Hüften zu ziehen. Mittlerweile konnte es beiden nicht mehr schnell genug gehen und während sie sich noch heftig küssten, stieg Lily aus ihrem Rock und Sirius hob sie hoch, so dass sie auf der Kante des Schreibtisches zum Sitzen kam. Sein Penis stand hart aufgerichtet zwischen seinen Schenkeln und Lily fuhr ein paar Mal mit der Hand darum auf und ab. Sirius stöhnte begehrlich auf und mit einem Ruck riss er ihre Bluse auf. Ihre Brüste wurden sichtbar und er schob die Bluse achtlos zur Seite, um mit dem Mund ihre Brustwarzen zu umschließen.

Lily drängte sich ihm entgegen und spürte, dass sie nicht mehr länger warten wollte.

„Sirius, bitte!", drängte sie ihn und Sirius kam ihrer Aufforderung mit Freuden nach. Er spreizte ihre Beine, schob sein Becken an ihres heran und sein steifer Penis rutschte tief in sie hinein. Lily stöhnte lustvoll auf und schlang ihre Beine um ihn, während er begann mit schnellen Stößen in sie zu stoßen. Alle Gedanken fielen von ihnen ab, so berauschte sie die Erregung und es störte keinen von beiden, dass sie noch Schuhe und Strümpfe trugen, Sirius sein Hemd noch anhatte und Lilys Bluse zerrissen um ihre Brüste hing.

Immer fester wurden Sirius' Stöße und Lily fühlte ihren Höhepunkt heran nahen. Die wunderbarsten Gefühle beherrschten ihren Körper und sie rief wie selbstvergessen immer wieder laut: „Jaaah, ohhhh, jaaah!"

Sirius machten ihre spitzen Schreie unendlich an und noch bevor ihr Höhepunkt sie erreichte, gelangte er zu seinem und er stöhnte keuchend auf. Er spürte, wie sein Samen in Lily schoss und wie sie ein wenig später mit einem lang gezogenen „Jaaah" auch kam. Erschöpft lehnte sie danach ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

„Das war gut!", flüsterte sie glücklich und Sirius konnte hören, wie sie dabei lächelte. Er zog sich grinsend aus ihr zurück und beugte sich herunter, um seine Hose, die um seine Knöchel hing, wieder hochzuziehen.

„Ganz meiner…", grinste er, doch er stockte, weil es plötzlich laut an der Tür klopfte.

„Miss Evans!", rief eine laute Stimme durch die Tür, die unverkennbar zu Professor McGonagall gehörte und erneut wurde an die Tür geklopft. „Miss Evans!"

Lily erstarrte und rutschte eilig vom Schreitisch herunter. Sie riss ihren Rock und ihr Höschen an sich und zog beides in Windeseile an, während Sirius sich die Hose zuknöpfte und nach dem Tarnumhang griff.

„Verdammt, meine Bluse!", zischte Lily panisch und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Sirius sich unter dem Tarnumhang versteckte. Sie raste zur Garderobe, riss eine Strickjacke herunter und zog sie eilig über. Während sie noch die letzten Knöpfe schloss, öffnete sie die Tür. Professor McGonagall erschien im Türrahmen und betrachtete sie mit besorgtem Blick.

„Miss Evans, geht es ihnen gut?", fragte sie sofort. „Ich habe sie schreien gehört!"

Lily spürte, wie sie rot anlief.

„Ich? Äh, mich haben sie schreien gehört?", stammelte sie und überlegte fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede.

„Sicher, ich habe es doch deutlich gehört, dass aus ihrem Zimmer Schreie kamen. Es hörte sich an, als würde man ihnen etwas antun!" Professor McGonagall schaute sie aufmerksam an und Lily wurde heiß unter ihrem Blick.

„Ja, ach so, also, äh, ich habe auch geschrieen, aber ich äh…", verhaspelte sie sich und rieb sich verlegen die Wangen. „Also, ein Tier, da war ein Tier. In meinem Arbeitszimmer, ein Tier, ein großes…"

„Ein Tier?", wiederholte Professor McGonagall ungläubig.

„Ja ein Tier! Ich meine, ich dachte, da wäre eins. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken irgendwie weit weg und dann dachte ich plötzlich, ich hätte ein Tier gesehen und habe ich mich erschrocken. Darum habe ich geschrieen.", erklärte Lily und hoffte, dass sie glaubwürdig klang. Sie hatte Glück, denn Professor McGonagall lächelte plötzlich und nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ich verstehe! Liebe Miss Evans, sie sind überarbeitet, denke ich. Nehmen sie sich doch etwas Zeit für sich und vergessen sie ihre Sorgen einmal. Versuchen sie sich doch etwas abzulenken und mit etwas anderen, außer arbeiten zu beschäftigen. Was meinen sie dazu?"

„Ich werde es versuchen", murmelte Lily und Professor McGonagall lächelte ihr zum Abschied aufmunternd zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und verschwand. Lily schloss aufatmend die Tür. Hinter sich hörte sie ein glucksendes Lachen und sie drehte sich um. Auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl saß Sirius und grinste über beide Ohren.

„Hast du gehört? Du sollst dich ablenken und mit etwas anderem beschäftigen als arbeiten! Dürfte ich dir dabei in der nächsten Woche behilflich sein!", fragte er gespielt ernst und Lily musste lachen. Sie ging zu ihm und kletterte auf seinen Schoß.

„Du darfst. Nein, du musst! Schließlich habe ich mich so vor dir „erschrocken", dass ich fürchterlich schreien musste!", antwortete sie mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln und schmiegte sich enger ihn.

„Tja, du weißt ja, dass ich etwas Tierisches an mir habe!", grinste Sirius und küsste sie zärtlich.


	8. Kapitel 6

Liebe Leser,

lange habe ich nicht weitergeschrieben, obwohl der Anfang und das Ende von Kapitel 6 fertig auf meinem Computer lag. In eine FF fließen aber immer persönliche "Dinge" mit ein und ich konnte und wollte die Lücken im 6. Kapitel nicht füllen. Trotzdem möchte ich euch das was ich geschrieben habe sowie den Epilog nicht vorenthalten. Alles was in der letzten Nacht zwischen Sirius und Lily geschieht lege ich jedoch in eure Hände und überlasse alles eurer Phantasie!

Danke fürs Lesen, eure Vijessna

* * *

Kapitel 6

**Die letzte Nacht**

Sirius tat in der nächsten Woche alles, um Professor McGonagalls Rat an Lily Folge zu leisten. Er lenkte sie so sehr von ihrer Arbeit ab, dass sich die Vertrauensschüler wunderten, was mit ihrer sonst so arbeitswütigen und pflichtbewussten Schulsprecherin eigentlich los war.

Lily bekam davon jedoch nichts mit, denn sie war mit ihren Gedanken stets irgendwo bei Sirius. Hatten sie sich bei ihrer ersten Begegnung im Raum der Wünsche nur rein körperlich zueinander hingezogen gefühlt, so war dies längst einem anderen Gefühl gewichen: Liebe.

Auch wenn Lily es nicht glauben konnte, sie liebte Sirius und wusste, dass auch er sie liebte. Dieses Gefühl war nicht nur entstanden, weil sie so oft miteinander schliefen, sondern weil sie jede freie Minute miteinander verbrachten und den anderen bis tief ins Innerste kennen gelernt hatten. Sie führten stundenlange Gespräche und behandelten sich voller Zärtlichkeit, auch wenn sie stets darauf bedacht waren, dass andere nicht merkten, wie viel mehr da zwischen ihnen war, als nur gute Freundschaft. Lily lernte Sirius als einen völlig neuen Menschen kennen, der im tiefsten Inneren sehr verletzlich und unsicher sein konnte, aber der einem so viel Liebe schenkte, wenn man nur einmal sein Herz erobert hatte. Bei ihm warf sie alle Bedenken über Bord und ließ sich einfach fallen, denn sie wusste, er würde sie auffangen und alles würde schon irgendwie durch ihn seinen Weg finden.

Doch trotz dieser tiefen Gefühle, waren sich Lily und Sirius darüber bewusst, dass ihre Liebe nie eine Zukunft haben würde. Lily war für James bestimmt und mit ihm würde sie zusammen sein. Lily liebte James noch genauso wie früher, obwohl sie nie gedacht hätte, dass man zwei Männer gleichzeitig lieben könnte. Man konnte, dass wusste sie jetzt. Sie wollte James nicht wehtun, aber diese zwei Wochen mit Sirius schienen ihr wie durch ein Schicksal für sie beide vorausbestimmt und so kostete sie diese Tage mit Sirius voll aus.

Sie hatten lange darüber gesprochen, wie es weitergehen würde, wenn James wieder aus dem St. Mungo zurück sein würde. Dass damit Lilys und Sirius' Affäre beendet sein würde, war beiden klar. Sirius würde auf Lily verzichten, weil er wusste, dass sie zu seinem besten Freund gehörte. Er hatte sich am Anfang schäbig gefühlt, weil er seinen besten Freund mit seiner Freundin betrog, aber auch er spürte die tiefe Liebe zwischen sich und Lily und akzeptierte diesen Weg des Schicksals. Es sollte so sein, dennoch durfte James nie etwas davon erfahren, dass sich die beiden Menschen, die er am meisten liebte, ineinander verliebt hatten.

Nach einigen Gesprächen waren Sirius und Lily sich schnell einig geworden, wie es nach James' Rückkehr weitergehen sollte. Ein Vergessenstrunk sollte all ihre Gedanken an den anderen und ihre gemeinsamen Stunden auslöschen und so ihr Leben wie vor der ersten nächtlichen Zusammenkunft weitergehen lassen. Lily wusste, dass dies die einzige Lösung war, auch wenn sie mit Bedauern daran dachte, welche schönen Momente sie so vergessen würde. Aber durch den Vergessenstrank würden weder sie selber, noch James wegen ihrer Gefühle zu Sirius leiden müssen und Sirius konnte auch seine Gefühle für sie vergessen.

Der Vergessenstrunk war längst beschafft und die zwei Wochen von James' Aufenthalt im St. Mungo waren fast verstrichen. Es war Sirius' und Lilys letzter Tag und sie verbrachten so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander. Die anderen hatten sich längst daran gewöhnt, dass sie wie Kletten aneinander hingen, aber jeder schob es auf die Abwesenheit von James, dass sein bester Freund und seine Freundin nur noch zusammen anzutreffen waren. Lily und Sirius war das nur Recht und sie gaben den anderen auch keinen Anlass, auf falsche Gedanken zu kommen.

Diesen letzten Abend hatte Lily in weite Ferne gewünscht, denn die Zeit mit Sirius schien ihr viel zu schnell vergangen zu sein. Trotzdem freute sie sich auf diese letzte innige Begegnung mit Sirius, wie auf alle ihre Treffen vorher auch. Vielleicht sogar noch ein wenig mehr, denn sie wollten die ganze Nacht gemeinsam verbringen und sich erst am frühen Morgen, so spät es eben ging, von einander trennen.

Lily hatte ihren Freundinnen irgendeine billige Ausrede über nächtliche Kontrollgänge und Überwachungsschichten verkauft und auch Sirius hatte Remus und Peter mit einigen gut gewählten Erklärungen abgefertigt.

Von dieser Seite war also alle Gefahr beseitigt und Lily betete, dass sie niemand bekanntes auf ihrem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche treffen würde, als sie sich an diesem besondern Abend aufmachte, um Sirius zu treffen. Sie hatte panische Angst davor, dass an ihrem letzten Abend noch etwas schief gehen und alles auffliegen könnte und so war sie mehr als erleichtert, als sich die versteckte Tür zum Raum der Wünsche hinter ihr schloss.

Lily atmete erst einmal tief durch, bevor sie sich genauer im Raum umsah. Stets war es eine neue Überraschung gewesen, wie der Raum aussah und dennoch verschlug es ihr zunächst den Atem, als ihr Blick durch den Raum wanderte. Tausende von Kerzen erhellten einen kleinen Vorraum, durch den sie nun langsam schritt und dahinter in einen größeren Raum trat. Er war wie ein orientalisches Beduinenzelt eingerichtet, überall auf dem Boden lagen dicke Teppiche und weiche Kissen. Kleine Kerzen flackerten an den verschiedensten Stellen des Zimmers und in der hinteren Ecke stand im Halbdunkel ein riesiges Himmelbett mit einem roten Baldachin. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein silbernes Tablett auf einem kleinen Hocker, mit den verschiedensten Früchten darauf. Davor auf dem Boden lag Sirius gemütlich ausgestreckt und lächelte Lily entgegen, die beeindruck stehen geblieben war.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Sirius leise und erhob sich. Er war barfuss und trug eine schwarze Hose, ähnlich der seiner Schuluniform, aber diese Hose glänzte und lag enger an. Darüber trug er ein dunkelblaues Hemd in der Farbe seiner Augen, das lässig herunterhing, aber dennoch so geschnitten war, dass man sehen konnte, wie muskulös er eigentlich war.

Lily nickte überwältigt und konnte ihre Augen kaum von Sirius lassen. Erneut wurde ihr bewusst, wie gut er aussah und wie sehr allein sein Anblick sie in Wallung brachte.

Sirius war zu ihr getreten.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus", sagte er leise und Lily musste lächeln. Auch sie hatte sich besonders hübsch gemacht für diesen Abend und trug ein lindgrünes Kleid, das wahnsinnig kurz war und ihr nicht mal bis zum Knie reichte. Es war sehr eng geschnitten und schmiegte sich fest um ihren Körper. Ihre roten Locken fielen ihr offen über die Schultern und sie spürte, wie sehr Sirius sie begehrte, als er sie betrachtete.

Sirius trat langsam auf sie zu und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen sanft ihre Wange. Lily schloss die Augen als er zärtlich ihr Gesicht streichelte und es schließlich in beide Hände nahm, um sie zu küssen. Sie spürte, wie sich alles in ihrem Magen zusammenzog, als sich ihre Zungenspitzen berührten. Neckisch kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander, verknoteten sich, ließen voneinander ab, um sich Sekunden später wieder zu treffen. Lilys Hände wanderten zu Sirius' Haaren und vergruben sich darin, während er noch immer ihren Kopf sanft festhielt. Dann ließ er sie los und begann kleine Küsse auf ihrem Hals zu verteilen. Seine Zunge wanderte zu ihrem Ohr, er saugte an ihrem Ohrläppchen und entlockte Lily schnurrende Geräusche, so sehr genoss sie diese Berührung.

Dann kehrte Sirius' Mund wieder zu ihren Lippen zurück und ihre Zungen begannen von neuem miteinander zu spielen. Lily war jetzt schon heiß geworden, aber sie wusste, dass dies erst der Anfang einer unvergesslichen Nacht war und lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, was noch alles folgen würde.

Sirius strich zärtlich mit einem Finger über ihre Wange, löste seine Lippen von ihren und fragte leise: „Warum lachst du?"

„Weil ich glücklich bin!", flüsterte Lily zurück und zog Sirius erneut in einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Während ihre Zungen sich gegenseitig anstupsen, umeinander kreisten und sich neckten glitten Sirius' Hände langsam an Lilys Körper herunter. Er strich über ihren Rücken, streichelte sanft ihren Po, wanderte dann wieder nach oben und drückte ganz leicht ihre Brüste, bevor er seine Hände in ihren Haaren vergrub und den Kuss noch vertiefte. Lily drückte sich an ihn und wanderte mit ihren Händen über seine Brust, rutschte dann tiefer und strich sanft mit dem Finger über den schmalen Steifen nackter Haut, der durch das Hochrutschen von Sirius' Hemd freigeworden war.

Sirius bekam augenblicklich eine Gänsehaut vor Wohlbehagen, die auch Lily spürte und ihre Finger noch zärtlicher weiter über seinen nackten Bauch streichen ließ. Doch urplötzlich zog Sirius sanft aber bestimmt ihre Hand weg und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren. Lily löste verwundert ihre Lippen von seinen, die sich immer noch leidenschaftlich liebkost und geküsst hatten. Fragend schaute sie Sirius an, doch der lächelte nur und flüsterte leise: „Lass uns Zeit, ja?"

Lily lächelte augenblicklich zurück, denn dieser Bitte würde sie mit Freuden nachkommen, denn dieser letzte Abend sollte etwas besonderes werden und sie würden sich die ganze Nacht Zeit lassen können, es gab keinen Grund sich so schnell einander hinzugeben – und das Warten erhöhte die Vorfreude.

Sie beugte den Kopf und küsste Sirius noch einmal zärtlich, dann lösten sie sich erneut und Sirius bedeutet ihr, sich mit ihm auf den kissenbedeckten Boden niederzulassen. Er selbst legte sich sofort zwischen die Kissen, während Lily schnell aus ihren Halbschuhen schlüpfte und dann ebenfalls nieder glitt. Sirius zog sie sofort in seinen Arm, so dass sie bequem zwischen den Kissen ruhte und ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter lag.

Sirius griff mit seiner freien Hand nach dem Silbertablett und balancierte es vorsichtig herunter. Dann wählte er eine Frucht aus und hielt Lily eine rotleuchtende Erdbeere vor den Mund, den diese bereitwillig öffnete. Gerade als sie zubeißen wollte, zog Sirius die Frucht jedoch zurück und so neckte er sie einige Sekunden lang, bis sie seine Hand festhielt und schließlich ein Stück Erdbeere abbeißen konnte. Lily leckte sich genießerisch die Lippen, denn die Frucht schmeckte angenehm süß und sie nahm auch die andere Hälfte mit spitzen Lippen aus seiner Hand, um sie zu verspeisen. Noch immer hielt sie seine Hand fest und nachdem sie nun auch die andere Hälfte heruntergeschluckt hatte, nahm sie nun einen seiner Finger, an denen Erdbeersaft kleben geblieben war in den Mund und leckte und saugte daran. Sirius seufzte auf, als sie sich dem nächsten Finger widmete und schließlich alle Finger sauber leckte. Erst danach richtete sie sich ein wenig auf, griff über ihn hinweg zum Tablett, um sich ebenfalls eine Frucht zu nehmen, die sie ihm anbot. Auch Sirius leckte anschließend ihre Finger sauber und so fütterten sie sich eine kleine Weile, versanken dabei auch hin und wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Während dieser Küsse knöpfte Lily fast beiläufig Sirius' Hemdsknöpfe auf und schob schließlich sein Hemd zur Seite.

* * *

Sirius legte ihre Arme über ihren Kopf, dann griff er nach einem Seidenschal und fesselte ihre Hände ans Bett. Er zog den Knoten nicht feste zu, so dass sich Lily jederzeit hätte befeien können, aber sie hielt bereitwillig still. Sirius holte einen zweiten Schal hervor und legte ihn über ihre Augen. 

„Vertrau mir!", flüsterte er und band den Schal über ihren Augen fest. Lily nickte unwillkürlich, denn sie tat es, sie vertraute ihm und ließ sich fallen.

Sie spürte, wie etwas weiches sie im Gesicht berührte, nur ganz leicht, ganz zart über ihre Wangen strich, ihre Lippen nachzog und am Hals entlang wanderte.

* * *

„Die Zeit mit dir war wunderschön!", flüsterte Sirius. „Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben jemanden so sehr geliebt wie dich." 

Lily konnte nicht antworten, ein dicker Kloß saß in ihrem Hals und sie spürte, wie die Tränen unaufhaltsam in ihre Augen traten. Sie wusste, dass Sirius es ernst meinte und es tat ihr gleichermaßen gut zu hören, wie sehr er sie liebte, aber auch unendlich weh, weil es keine Zukunft für diese Liebe gab. Sie schmiegte sich eng an Sirius und als er sanft über ihren Kopf streichelte, konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sirius drückte sie fest, dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah sie ernst an.

„Weine nicht, Lily, das macht alles nur noch schwerer. Wir sollten froh sein, dass wir diese gemeinsame Zeit hatten und sie war wunderbar. Aber jetzt ist sie zu Ende, das müssen wir akzeptieren!"

Lily nickte und er begann ihre Tränen wegzuküssen. Lily genoss seine weichen Lippen auf ihrer Haut und der Tränenstrom versiegte allmählich. Die Zeit mit Sirius war schön gewesen, aber sie liebte auch James immer noch und sie war seine Freundin. Morgen würde sie wieder mit ihm zusammen sein, so war es nun mal bestimmt und so war es auch gut und richtig.

Sie spürte, dass nun die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen war und sie zog Sirius noch einmal zu sich heran, um ihn zu küssen. Sie klammerten sich aneinander wie zwei Ertrinkende und beide spürten in diesem letzen, nicht endend wollenden Kuss noch einmal all ihre Gefühle füreinander. Nach einer Ewigkeit lösten sie sich und Sirius sah Lily ernst in die Augen.

„Es ist vorbei, Lily!", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und sie nickte langsam.

„Ich wünschte nur eins", fuhr er dann fort, „dass ich sie nicht vergessen müsste, die Zeit mit dir!" Er lächelte gequält und Lily bemühte sich vergeblich die erneut aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie versuchte unter Tränen zu lächeln.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte sie dann erstickt und gemeinsam machten sie sich ein letztes Mal auf, durch die dunklen Korridore zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Ein allerletztes Mal hielten sie sich an der Hand, bevor sich ihr Weg an den Treppen zu den Schlafsälen trennte.

„Danke für die Zeit mit dir!", sagte Sirius leise.

„Danke für die Zeit mit dir!", flüsterte Lily ebenso leise zurück.

Sie fühlte, wie Sirius ihr eine kleine Flasche in die Hand schob und dann sah sie durch einen Schleier von Tränen, wie er sich hastig umdrehte und zu seinem Schlafsaal eilte, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Lily wischte die Tränen ab und schlich in ihren Schlafsaal. Die anderen Mädchen schliefen tief und fest und bemerkten nicht, wie sie leise hereinkam, sich auszog und schnell unter die Bettdecke schlüpfte. In ihrer Faust hielt sie das kleine Fläschchen mit dem Vergessenheitstrunk und sie wusste, dass sie ihn jetzt nehmen musste. Lily spürte, wie ihr wieder heiße Tränen unaufhaltsam die Wangen herunter liefen, aber sie öffnete schließlich mit zitternden Fingern den Verschluss der Flasche. Einige Sekunden zögerte sie noch, dann setzte sie das Fläschchen an die Lippen und trank die darin enthaltene Flüssigkeit in einem Zug aus.

„Ich liebe dich, Sirius!", flüsterte sie noch leise, bevor ihr die Flasche aus der Hand fiel und sie sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf glitt. In ihren Träumen wirbelten Gedanken um Sirius und James durcheinander, dann entfaltete der Trank seine Wirkung und Sirius' Bild verblasste allmählich vor ihrem inneren Auge. Als es dämmerte, schrie Lily im Traum leise auf, denn sie sah ein letztes Mal sich selbst und Sirius eng umschlungen, bevor auch dieses Bild für immer verschwand. Ihr schneller Atem beruhigte sich wieder und sie schlief traumlos bis zum nächsten Morgen.


	9. Epilog

Epilog

**Der Vergessenstrank**

Lily erwachte, weil sie etwas im Rücken spürte, das unangenehm drückte. Sie drehte sich um und fand eine kleine, leere Flasche in ihrem Bett und wunderte sich darüber, wie diese dorthin gekommen war. Dann fiel ihr ein, was für ein Tag heute war, sie vergaß die Flasche und beeilte sich aufzustehen. Heute kam James aus dem St. Mungo zurück und Lily freute sich ungeduldig darauf, ihn nach zwei lagen Wochen endlich wieder zusehen. Sie zog sich rasch ihre Schuluniform an, bürstet sich ausgiebig die Haare und legte einen Hauch Make-up auf. Sie wollte heute, wo James zurück kam, besonders gut aussehen.

Als sie die Treppen des Mädchenschlafsaals erreichte, hörte sie im Gemeinschaftsraum schon lautes Stimmengewirr und eine dieser Stimmen klang unverkennbar nach James. Er war also bereits da! Ihr Herz machte einen erwartungsvollen Hüpfer und sie eilte die Stufen herunter. James stand umringt von seinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum und sah ungemein erholt aus. Seine noch vor wenigen Wochen so blassen Wangen waren gerötet und er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„James!", rief Lily laut und sprang die letzten beiden Stufen auf einmal herunter. James wandte sich um und er und Lily fielen sich in die Arme.

„Lily, endlich!", seufzte James und küsste sie zärtlich. Lily schmiegte sich eng an ihn und erst nach einer Weile lösten sie sich aus dem Kuss. James drückte Lily noch einmal eng an sich und sie spürte, wie froh sie darüber war, dass er wieder da war. Über James' Schulter hinweg fiel ihr Blick kurz auf Sirius, der sie beide ansah und dann leicht lächelte, als er Lilys Blick bemerkte. Lily meinte in seinen Augen so etwas wie Bedauern zu erkennen, doch sie dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, denn James zog sie mit sich zum Porträtloch, um endlich, wie er es ausdrückte, ein anständiges Frühstück zu essen, nach zwei Wochen Kaninchenfutter. Lily lachte amüsiert und gemeinsam mit Remus und Peter machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Allein Sirius blieb noch einen Moment im Gemeinschaftsraum stehen, bevor er seinen Freunden langsam folgte. Seine Hand ballte sich in seiner Hosentasche um ein kleines Fläschchen und während eine unmenschliche Traurigkeit von ihm Besitz ergriff, beschloss er, den Trank, den er nicht über sich gebracht hatte zu nehmen, doch in der nächsten Nacht zu trinken. Denn es gab nur eines was ihm jetzt noch helfen konnte: Er musste vergessen!


End file.
